Killed by a brother
by blue-buggy
Summary: Two years after Sesshomaru murder his younger halfbrother, InuYasha comes back to life. Only to find that he has a son and Kagome is being held captive by Sesshomaru. Can he find some way to save her?
1. Default Chapter

Killed by a Brother

Disclaimer: I did not own InuYasha. I only own the plot. I don't hate Sesshomaru, I love him. Just to clear that up. Thanks.

Summary: Sesshomaru has InuYasha cornered . Sango, Miroku and Kagome are helpless to help him. What's going to happen? Read to find out. Please review afterwards. Thanks.

"NO!" InuYasha screamed as the Tetsusaiga was knocked from his hands.

"Dear little brother," sneered Sesshomaru. "Never rely on only one weapon." He lunged toward InuYasha with his deadly poison talons.

"Ahh! Damn you!" InuYasha stood up the effects of the poison were beginning to take effect. He vision was blurred, he could barely stand, but most of all he couldn't use the wind scar.

"Why haven't you turned into a full demon yet?" Sesshomaru lunged toward with his sword.He attacked him and blood stained the full demon's sword.

InuYasha's firerat robes were torn and ripped. His wounds were bleeding heavily. "Because. My will to live is being over powered by making sure Kagome is alive."

Kagome was in shock when she heard that. _He's going to die, because of me. _"InuYasha snap out of it,' Kagome cried. "Forget about me. Fight back!"

"Heh, Kagome can't you see" InuYasha's face was contorted with pain. The poison was at full effect. "I'm not going to last that long." He fell onto the ground. His back was leaning against the canyon wall.

InuYasha's breathing became more and more shallow.

"InuYasha!" Kagome ran toward him, but Sesshomaru had other ideas. He stepped in between her and her love. He readed to attack Kagome.

"I don't think soooo." Yelled Miroku. He threw off his prayer beads to reveal his hell hole. "Wind tunnel!"

"Nope sorry." Shouted a small girl with black hair. Rin came out of nowhere and she threw a hive of poisonous insects at the poor monk.

"Damn." He cursed, closing up his hand.

"My turn!" Sango threw her boomerang at the demon.

"Ha! Do you think that that's going to stop Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken yelled. "Staff of Two Heads!" The old man's mouth opened up and a blast of flames shot out, knocking down Sango's boomerang out of the air.

"Kagome! We can't stop him." Sango warned her friend.

"Your too late." Jeered Sesshomaru. He prepared another round of his poison talons.

Kagome's eyes began to fill up with tears as she ran toward the killer. "No please stop! I love him."

"Heh. A demon's weakness. A mortal's love."

Kagome's fingers touched his robes when Sesshomaru let off his attack. But it did not hit InuYasha, it hit the canyon wall above him. The wall crumbled around the fallen hero.

"Well, I guess I'm an only child now. Ha ha ha ha ." Sesshomaru turned around and disappeared. His minions following him.

Kagome fell to her knees. Tears began to plummet onto the ground. "I never told him. I love him. I need him. Why did he go! I HATE YOU SESSHOMARU"

The last part rang through the canyon. Sesshomaru heard this and smiled.

"My job is done."

Thunder cracked and shocked the ground around them. Lightning flashed and lite up the battle ground, which was stained with InuYasha's blood.

Sango bent down to comfort her friend. "I'm so sorry."

Kagome looked at her friend. She knew that she knew how she felt, but there was one thing that different. Kagome began to rub her stomach.

Miroku noticed this. "What's wrong? Do you have a stomach ache. "

Kagome slowly nodded.

Nine Months later, Kagome gave birth to her son, Kensie

Well, that's the beginning. I don't know if I should continue or not. So please review and tell. Continue or not? I accept flames. Thanks 


	2. After his death

**Disclaimer I do not own InuYasha. Only the plot. **

**Thank you for those who reviewed, I promise that I'll do better on the details of fighting. I'm not really good at that, so bare with me. For those who haven't red the first chapter of Killed by a Brother, stop reading this and read it first. Thank you.**

**It was two years after InuYasha was brutly murdered by his brother Sesshomaru. Kagome was sitting on the hill that looked over Keade's village. The wind blew softly over the land, make the grass sway gently. The red and white robes that she was wearing moved softly with the wind. The sun as beginning to raise over the mountains behind her, so the sky was accented in burgundies and violets. A lone tear fell from her brown eyes. This was InuYasha's favorite time of day. **

**He used to hold her close and tell her how pretty she was, but only ending with some snide remark. **

**Kagome's dark hair blew into her face as she began to reminisce about her past life. Naraku was finally dead. They had destroyed him, shortly after InuYasha's death. It was all because of Miroku's cursed hell hole, that they were able to win. Kagome smiled as she remembered the look on Naraku's face as he was pulled into the shadowy, abyss. **

**The Shikon Jewel was complete and Sango was reunited with her little brother. To top it off, Kikyo returned to hell. Naraku was dead and InuYasha was there, so there was no point for her to stay. Sometimes, Kagome was envious of her. After all, Kikyo and not her, was with him. A few times Kagome though about killing herself, but then she would see Kensie's smiling face. **

**Kensie was now two years old. He had his mother's beautiful, chocolate eyes and her dark flowing hair. But on top of his head were two cute, blue dog ears. They were so big. His mother hoped that someday he would grow into them. **

**The sun was over the ridge when Kagome heard the crunching of grass behind her. She tighten her grasp around her bow and arrow, which was sitting next to her, in case of a fast attack. **

"**Kagome?" Said a familiar voice. "Are ye awake?" Keade was walking up the hill to greet her.  
"Yes, I am. I couldn't get any sleep."**

"**Ye look like it. Ye better get down there." Keade pointed to Kagome's hut. "Kensie has been crying up a storm."**

**Kagome nodded in respect and, without a word, journeyed down the hill.**

**Keade watched the eighteen year old girl walk down. It was remarkable how much she looked like her late sister. The people of the village had begun to refer to her as the_ new_ Kikyo. _I hate to say this, but Kagome is a far better priestess than you were, Kikyo. _**

**Kagome was too heart broken to leave the Feudal era. She hadn't seen her mother, Sota, or her grandfather in such a long time. She was beginning to miss them, but she did make a promise to Keade to succeed her as the next priestess after she died. **

**She entered her home to see Kensie lying on his back with arms outstretched. He face was red and tear marks streaked his face. The young mother bent down to pick up her upset child. **

"**There, there, "Kagome cooled, as she patted her son's back. "It's alright, I'm here. **

**The word _I'm here_ rang in her mind. Kagome remember the day that she found out she was pregnant. She'd loved InuYasha, so that wasn't a problem, but what if he had found out? What if he didn't die? Would he still love me, or would he go back with that wretch, Kikyo. Kagome had these thoughts all the time. She quietly referred to them as the _what if_ thoughts. **

**Kagome lay down the sweet child down. Kensie had fallen asleep in her arms. **

"**Sweet dreams," Kagome leaned down a kissed her son's forehead. "My sweet little prince."**

**Stepping out of her home and into the Japan sunshine, Kagome heard a familiar voice call out to her. **

"**Kagome!"**

**She turned around to see Sango and Miroku walking toward her. Miroku still had his plain and simple purple robes on. He carried his staff with his right hand and had his left arm around Sango's waist. **

**The young priestess's eyes narrowed in jealousy, as she saw the love that Miroku and Sango shared with each other. _It should on been me and InuYasha living the happy life together,_ Kagome thought. _Not those buffoons. _ She shook the thoughts out of her mind and put a fake smile on. She walked toward her friends. **

"**Sango! Miroku! It's been too long."**

"**Hello, Ms. Kagome. You look in good health," Miroku replied to the old friend. He tighten his grasp around Sango's waist. "Do you feel that?"**

**A huge blast of demonic power could be felt from InuYasha's forest. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she scanned the forest for any demons. **

"**They're probably after the Shikon jewel." Stated Sango, who readied her boomerang in case of an attack. **

**A look of shock came over Miroku's face. "You mean you haven't used it to bring InuYasha back?"**

**Kagome looked down at her chest, where the Shikon jewel hung. _'Of course I used it to try and bring him back,'_ Kagome thought to herself. _'It just hasn't worked.' _**

**Miroku and Sango saw the look of sadness on Kagome's face. Sango bit her lip and put a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I'm sorry."**

**Kagome put on a happy face and smiled. "Oh never mind." She drew out her bow and put an arrow on. "Let's go kick some demon butt!"**

**The group of friends charged to the forest, ready to attack the first demon they saw. But who they saw put a furious rage inside Kagome's heart. **

**There standing in front of them was the evil and cunning (not to mention hot) Sesshomaru. He had an evil smile across his face and he had his sword, Tolkijin in his hand. **

"**I came back to finish what I started." He growled, lunging toward Kagome. At that time, little Kensie came running down toward his mother. Sesshomaru instantly recognized his younger half-bother's ears. **

** Well I didn't put any fight scenes. That's the next chapter, but only if I get reviews. Please review! I know I need help. So thankies!**

**Hope to see ya on the next chapter!**


	3. Kagome Kidnapped!

Kagome watched in horror as she saw Sesshomaru grab her son. His fingers wrapped around his long black hair and began to shake him. Kensie began to cry and the sight of her son crying broke Kagome's heart.

"So my mutt of a brother had a son, hmm." Sesshomaru jeered, he redrew Tolkijin. He pointed it at Kensie's beating heart. He eyes narrowed at the pleasure of seeing the young one's blood and loved to see that pain of a parent's heart break.

"Well, I guess I have to finish the job."

"SESSHOMARU NO!" Kagome shouted, as she drew her bow. Her bow creaked with pulling of the string. She had pulled it so far that it was about to snap and Kagome knew this. She knew that she had only one shot to save her son. One shot that was aimed at Sesshomaru's heart.

"You killed the man that I loved and I will not let you take away the last thing that is keeping me alive."

Sango and Miroku watched as their friend posed for attack. Both knew that she couldn't take him she would die in the process. They were both unarmed and useless. Sango had long ago given up her demon slaining ways and Miroku was without his wind tunnel.

"Kagome don't do it," They shouted in unison. "You'll die."

_I know, _Kagome thought. _I don't care anymore. This is not worth it anymore. No one is there for, me Kensie. _Tears began to whelm up in her eyes and her vision blurred.Visions of InuYasha protecting her flashed in her mind. She had to remember that he wasn't there, she was alone and had to protect herself and Kensie.

Her fingers began to hurt, so she let go. The arrow shot through the air and hit the target it was aiming for.The arrow struck Sesshomaru's stomach. Blood streamed out of the wound and yet, he laughed.

Sesshomaru looked up at her and smiled. "Did you honestly think that that you stop me?"

He threw Kensie down and Sango ran go over toward him and picked him up. She cuddled and cooed him to sleep.

The demon ran toward Kagome. He stopped inches from her. He knelled down so he had eye contact with the wanabe priestess. "You are so weak." He hit the bow out of her hands and began to use furry attack after furry attack of his sword.

Kagome's unmatured miko powerswere no use against the power of a full demon. She fell onto the ground, bleeding and a helpless hep of flesh. She was covered in blood. Her vision was blurry and began to fade, but her eyes fell on Kensie.

Her sweet Kensie. She feared that she would never see him again. Kagome closed her eyes and she grabbed the Shikon Jewel. As many other times before, she whispered into in it, "I wish my sweet InuYasha was here."_If he was here, he would protect me. I know he would. InuYasha, please come. I need you. I love you. Answer my wish this time. _She took a shallow breathe and closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "I guess I won't kill you yet." He laughed. His evil gaze went to Miroku and Sango.

"Don't think about stopping me." He jumped off into the forest with Kagome on his back.

"Damn you." Miroku cursed as he watched Sesshomaru jumped off with his best friend.

"Calm down Miroku," Sango pleaded, taking his hand into her own. "There is nothing that you can do."

"There has to be something."

"Well, there is nothing."

"This the worst day of my life," Miroku cried. He fell onto the ground and tears began to fall.

Sango rubbed his back and knelt next to him. She kissed his head.

"I amy know something that may make it better," She whispered. "I'm pregant."

Miroku looked at her and happyness filled his sad eyes. "That does help, but we must find a way to help Lady Kagome."

"We will, don't worry, my love."

* * *

A blinding flash of a light, and a dark figure fell out of it. He had long silver hair and golden eyes.

"Kagome! I'm coming!"

Ya, this is a really short chapter, but I'm not getting that many reviews. So please review, unless you want me to die an unhappy death.


	4. InuYasha returns!

Greetings comrades! I hope you have enjoyed my story so far. Well it's been awhile since I updated. Please forgive for that. I had several reports to do. You thank my history and English teachers for that. I bet all of you are thinking: SHUT UP AND GET TO THE STORY! Ok, ok, don't get your undies in a bunch. Sheesh.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but if I did, evil grin spreads across face MUH HA HA HA!

0

Recap: _A blinding flash of a light, and a dark figure fell out of it. He had long silver hair and golden eyes. _

0

InuYasha pushed himself off the ground. He breathed hard; it was a long time since he had air in his lungs. He shook his head, trying to figure out what just had happened. Last thing he knew was that he was in Hell with Kikyo, when all of a sudden, he was dropped here!

He looked around at his surroundings. It had be a long time since he saw the sun or any other living thing. He saw things like the trees and the flowers. Things that he could not see in hell. He smiled as he felt the cool breeze brush against his face. Then.

A familiar scent came across InuYasha's nose.

"Kagome!" He exasperated running into the direction of her scent. _Damn, I better not be too late! Its been so long since, I have seen her last. _

In the distance, he could make up two dark characters approaching the village.

Miroku and Sango were walking up the hill toward their house, when they saw a familiar figure clad in a red robe rushing toward them.

"InuYasha?" Sango said, breathlessly. Her eyes were wide opened and were full of shock.

"My dear, Sango." Miroku said. He was looking at the ground, so he did not see InuYasha running toward them. "Please don't say that name."

InuYasha jumped in front of the couple and tilted his head. His ears twitched and his amber eyes narrowed. "Hey, what's wrong with my name?"

Miroku and Sango gapped at him. Their mouths were hanging open and a fly flew in and out of Miroku's mouth.

InuYasha had a puzzled look on his face. "Um are you guys ok?" He waved his hand up and down in front of their face.

"INUYASHA!" Sango shrieked, throwing herself onto him. They both fell onto the ground with an oomph. Sango was sitting on InuYasha's chest when she said, "It's been so long."

She got off him and out stretched her arm toward. He grabbed it and pulled himself up. Miroku slapped him on the back.

"It hasbeen too long."

Once again, InuYasha had a bewildered look on his face. "Um. How long have I been gone?"

Sango replied, stunned, "You don't know?"

Miroku placed a hand on InuYasha's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. "It's been two years, InuYasha."

InuYasha looked down at his feet. "Two years?"

Kensie made a soft noise in Sango's arms. InuYasha laughed at the sight of the young child. "So Miroku," He joked. "Which girl finally gave in?" He poked the child's stomach with his pointer finger. The toddler giggle and grabbed InuYasha's finger. "Heh, he has a stong grip."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, slightly uncomfortable. Sango came up with the courage to say,"InuYasha, this is your son."

InuYasha's laughter stopped as Sango put the toddler in his arms. "My son?" He gazed over his new child and his eyes stopped at Kensie's ears.

He smiled. "Your right, he has my ears." He played with Kensie's hair. "And Kagome's hair. Wait, Kagome."

InuYasha looked up at his friends. "What happened to her?"

"InuYasha." A familiar voice rang out from behind him. "I see that ye returned."

"Keade?" InuYasha was shocked to see the old hag was still alive. "I see that you are still holding on to life."

Keade smiled as she saw Kensie fast asleep in the half-demon's arms. "Ah, I see you have met your son."

"Yes, I have." InuYasha growled. He was getting annoyed. He wanted to know what happened to Kagome.

Keade could see this in InuYasha's eyes. "InuYasha, come with me." She gestured everyone to follow her to her hut. "I need to tell you about Kagome."

So yah, that's the end of chapter 4. I'm very sorry it took me so long to update.

Coming up next time:

Kagome finds herself in Sesshomaru's castle, alone.


	5. Kagome's Past

Hey everybody! Welcome to Chapter five! Thanks for all the reviews, though I really didn't get that many. Oh well! Please do the usual, read and review. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I will never own InuYasha. tear sob

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes. She felt like heck. She was in a dark room. It appeared to be a dungeon of some kind, underneath a massive castle. Water was dripping from the ceiling. One of them landed onto of her head. She was laying on the cold and stone ground, so she felt very uncomfortable.

Kagome tried to stand up and stretch, nut found that she could not stand. Besides her hands being clasped in a heavy metal chain, Kagome was covered in cuts and bruises and very weak from the battle she had just fought with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled out loud, looking through the metal bars that lined up the in the open part of the wall. "Where the hell is that bastard!"

"Oh," Said a cool voice. "Do you mean me?"

Sesshomaru was walking down the stairs. His two minions, Rin and Jaken were following close behind. He seemed to still be his old stuck up self. His nose was so high in the air, that if it rained, he would drown. His robes were completely different then the ones Kagome was used to seeing. They were of a regal purple and made him look very authoritative.

"So," He said in a drawing voice, sneering at the poor helpless miko. "Welcome to my castle."

Kagome finally sat up. She glared at him with her mouth hanging slightly open. She raised an eyebrow. "Your castle?"

Sesshomaru laughed, "Why yes. The ruler of the western lands needs to have an appropriate home to live in."

Kagome rolled her eyes and blew a piece of her hair out of her face. "Whatever."

"If I were you, I would get a better attitude," Sesshomaru rudely remarked. "Because you're going to be our guest for a very long time."

With that, Sesshomaru stormed up the stairs. Jaken and Rin were close at his heels. The door slammed leaving Kagome alone in the dark.

Meanwhile back in the village.

* * *

InuYasha, Sango and Miroku sat around the fire pit, eating some tasty noodles, in the comfort of Lady Keade's house. The home was silent except for the occasional crackling of the fire and the slurping of noodles.

InuYasha glared at Keade the whole time and after of what seemed to be an hour, he stood up and yelled, "Ok old hag, are you going to tell me what happened to Kagome!" He was really pissed off and was breathing heavily.

Keade took a deep breath. "InuYasha, please sit down." She waited till the hanyou was sitting, before she continued on. "As ye know, much has happened since you were gone. Like Miroku and Sango getting married."

InuYasha snorted. "Those two got married?"

Sango glared at him. "Yes, and we will be expecting our first child in a few months."

The hanyou was shocked. "Wow, I have missed a lot." He picked Kensie up and put him in his lap. "Especially the birth of my son." InuYasha looked down with sadness in his eyes. "I left Kagome all alone with him."

"Yes," Keade said. "It was nine months after your death that she gave birth to him." Keade shuddered. "I remember that night, It was usually cold and a there was a bad storm going on. It was a horrible birth, very painfully for her."

Sango made a small noise. "Yes I remember that, I pleaded with her to go back to her own time where it would be better for her to have the child, but she replied that her mother would be furious with her and kick her out of her home."

"I felt bad for her," Keade stated, pain in her eyes. "The labor and birth lasted for about9 hours. She was always screaming in pain for ye, InuYasha." She paused and looked up at the hanyou sitting before her.

InuYasha sat there, taking everything he had just heard in. "Please continue." He breathed, quietly.

Keade nodded and continued. "After that, Kagome became my apprentice. And only in a few years, she became the head priestess of this village and let me step down. She has so much power. Greater then my sister."

"I can't believe I was not here all of this!" InuYasha screamed, mentally punishing himself. "I could have helped her or done something!" He put his hand on his face. He didn't look up until he felt the tugging of his hair.

It turns out that little Kensie was playing his father's silver hair. He laughed and giggled as he bounced up and down in InuYasha's lap. He put his tiny little finger on his father's nose and squealed, "Daddy."

InuYasha was shocked, but also happy. "How do you know who I am, little one?" He said, lifting Kensie in the air.

Keade smiled. "I think he would know his own father."

InuYasha sighed and rocked the infant in his arms, humming aluliby he knew from his own mother singing to him. It was not long till Kensie fell fast asleep in daddy's arms.

Sango and Miroku could not help but muttered a soft chorus of awes at the two. Miroku laughed as he placed his hand on his wife stomach. "I can't wait till our own child is born."

Sango nodded softly until her face turned a slight shade of green. Before, she covered her mouth with her fingers, Sango shouted, "Oh I can wait." She ran outside the hut.

Miroku shook his head, "Morning sickness, it was going to happen sooner or later."

"But it's night." InuYasha stated softly, carefully to not wake Kensie up.

Miroku rolled his eyes and replied, "Heh."

It took a few minutes for InuYasha to realize something. "Keade, where is Kagome now?"

Keade readied herself to tell him the bad news with a deep breath. "I'm afraid, that she and ye brother had a fight."

"Sesshomaru! What the hell does he have to do with this?"

InuYasha spoke a little too loud. Kensie woke up with a head wrenching cry. InuYasha ignored this and carried on his yelling, "WELL, WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!"

"Kagome lost that battle and he kidnapped her. I don't know where she is now."

"If only I had gotten here sooner," Growled InuYasha. "If Kikyo hadn't"

He paused.

Keade raised her grey eyebrow. "If my sister hadn't what?"

Well, that's the end of chapter five. I enjoyed writing it. I'm soooo happy, cause I have never gotten this far, chapter wise. So please review! I need to know I should continue or not.

Coming up next time:

InuYasha tells about his experience in hell.


	6. Hell with her

Greetings my fellow readers! Welcome to Chapter six of my epic tale of Killed by a Brother. I appreciate all the reviews, I've been getting. They all help me in some different and small way. Please continue reading and reviewing. So with that over with, let's get on with the show, I mean, Story!

Thank you for the following reviewers:

**kagome:** I will continue thanks!

**bar:** Oh dear, please don't kill me! I'm writing, see. Author smiles nervously

**YoukaiTenshi:** I updated. I hope your happy!

**dragonfyre:** I'm writing.

**Simonkal of Inyu:** Yes my chapters are short. I'm trying to write longer but that's hard for me. I have no clue why, it just is. You will see in a sec what happened with Kikyo. Kensie has blue ears because I like blue ears and I love InuYasha's ears. I though if they were big, they would look cute on him, seeing that he is just 2 years old. **Kagome and InuYasha were going out before Sesshomaru killed him. I was just to lazy to write it. Alot of people haveasked that question.**I'm glad you think my story has an interesting story line.

**Flamesofthemo0n:** Oh, knee surgery! I hope you get better soon! I'm glad you like my story.

**kagomes pup:** Like I said before I have problems with writing long chapters. I'll write out my numbers out next time.

**Thanks to all of you!**

Disclaimer: These things are really annoying, you know what I mean. Author glances back behind her to see two very large and scary lawyers, ready to sue her butt off But then again, I do not own InuYasha. Turns around and sticks her tongue out at the lawyers Tee hee hee.

Keade raised her grey eyebrow. "If my sister hadn't what?"

InuYasha stood up. He walked to the window and peered out. It was nightfall and the forest sounds had changed. The chirps of birds had disappeared, only to be replaced by the sad melody of the grasshoppers. The full moon had risen to the middle of the sky, causing an eerie glow over the woods. It became to dark and too late to start the search for Kagome.

Sango stood up. She studied the hanyou carefully "InuYasha," She asked cautiously. "What happened when you were in Hell with Kikyo?"

InuYasha clenched his fist. His knuckles were beginning to turn white. "A lot of things," He muttered, through his hatred and anger.

"Like what?" Sango questioned.

"She was a crazy old bat." InuYasha retorted.

A look of confusion struck Keade. "My sister?"

"No, Kagome." InuYasha replied, sarcastically.

"Take it easy, InuYasha." Miroku said.

InuYasha let out a sharp breath. His eyes narrowed in seer rage.

"Take it easy!" He shouted. "How can I?"

Sango picked up Kensie, who was crying. "Please InuYasha, "She pleaded. "Talk softer. For Kensie, at least."

InuYasha sighed as he sat down and took the child out of Sango's arms. He rocked him sweetly and once again, he fell peacefully asleep.

"I'll tell you." The hanyou muttered. Keade, Sango and Miroku looked up at him with intent in their eyes. They were all curious of what happened.

"I felt her everyday." InuYasha started off. By her, he had meant Kagome. "Every emotion she had I felt. When she laughed, I laughed. When she cried, I cried. We were soooo far a part, but I never felt closer to her."

He paused and took another deep breath. Telling them all this was going to be hard on him. "Soon after I had passed away, I met Kikyo. She helped me, some how. She helped me let go of the pain, but then she always reminded me of what happened."

"When I saw her, I saw Kagome."

"InuYasha," Sango said. "Kagome wished you back so many times with the jewel. Why didn't you return?"

"Kikyo." InuYasha spat. His words were full of anger and hatred now. "I always felt it. When my body and soul tried to connect and become one of the living. But Kikyo wouldn't have it. She would never let me go. She would constantly tell me that she loved me and that the only reason she killed herself was that she could be with me, once again."

"My sister?" Keade stuttered. "InuYasha, what did ye do?"

"Heh, I would usually yell at her to find her old boyfriend, Onigumo."

"How did she do it?" Miroku questioned.

InuYasha shrugged hjis shoulders. "I have no clue, except that she would wrapped her arms around me and hug me tight, till the point I could not breath. Then my sould would fly out of my body and I was stuck with her, again."

He laughed. " I remember this one time, where she wanted to have kids."

"Oh my." Sango exclaimed.

"I said forget that. I hate kids……." InuYasha stopped. He looked at Kensie sleeping his arms. "I take back. There wasn't a single day that I didn't think about her. I really did love her and I still do."

Sango put her hand on his shoulder. "She loves you, too."

Miroku looked at his wife. "How do you know? What if she hates InuYasha?"

"Thanks, Miroku." InuYasha growled.

"Well, its getting late. "Keade yawned. "We should go to bed, so we can get up early and figure out a plan to get Kagome."

"Yah, sure." The three some muttered. The lefted Keade's hut and retired into their own homes. Sango and Miroku into their house with the Sakura tree next to it. InuYasha found an empty hut on the outskirts of the village, it was dark and quiet.

He gathered up some straw and place his fire rat jacket over it to make a comfy bed for Kensie. He layed him down and rubbed his back. Finally, InuYasha leaned up against the wall, where he fell asleep. However, peacefully was not the matter of this dream.

**Dream**

_"InuYasha!" Kikyo screeched, her arms tighting around his chest so he could not breathe. "You can't leave me for that girl! She does not care for you like I do."_

_"Kikyo." InuYasha growled, furiously. "Let go of me!" Suddenty, InuYasha's soul flew out of him. Once again, returning to Kagome was foiled by Kikyo._

_"Oh goodie!"Kikyo squealed. "You can stay with me now!" She began jumping up and down and clapping her hands. She sighed and began fingering InuYasha's hair. "We can start a family now."_

_"What! Here! Kikyo this isn't a place where you start a family."_

_"And why not? After all" Kikyo looked at him. Her face began to change. It looked like it was melting. Her voice changed and she sounded like a possessed monster. "You'll be with me forever and ever. Kagome doesn't need you. She hates you."_

_"No," InuYasha shouted. Tears were in his eyes. "Kagome."_

_A vision of a dead Kagome layed in front of his mind. She was covered in blood and her eyes were open and lost all life that it once had. _

_"InuYasha, its your fault she's dead. You couldn't protect her. It would have been better for her if you had never met her."_

_"No, no no no!" InuYasha kept shouting. "I failed her. I told her that I would protect her and I could not have done that!" _

**End**

Ok that was a really lame dream and chapter. I'm sorry for that. Pease forgive me for that. Also please forgive any spelling mistakes I made. My computer is stupid and won't let me do spell check. So please review! Thanks.

**Next time: **

**The plan to save Kagome.**


	7. Fathering fun

**Killed by a Brother**

**Summary:** Two years after Sesshomaru murder his younger halfbrother, InuYasha comes back to life. Only to find that he has a son and Kagome is being held captive by Sesshomaru. Can he find some way to save her?

**Author comment**: Hello and welcome to chapter seven. Please keep reading and review, as I will be writing. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just finished my other story, And in the End and had a summer report to finish. So, yah. Please review when you are done. I try to answer my reviews.

Thanks to the following reviewers:

Flamesofthemo0n: Updating as fast as I can. And yes the world ends when I can't post my stories.

Holders-of-the-Shikon-Jewel: Yes he does need to get his butt kicked.

fanficfan789456123: Kensie may be kidnapped. I haven't really though that far ahead.

Kurimusonchishio: I'm trying to make it longer. Really I am.

SweetInuLover: starts to sing along with Updating, updating, updating.

Simonkal of Inyu: Thank you sooooo much. You make me think what I need to fix and write about. I bow to you. bows to you

Neva13: Oh my. In the after life? I'm writing as fast as I can.

Thank you, I really appericate it.

**Rating: **Teen

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own InuYasha. tearsobsob

* * *

InuYasha woke up to a horrific sound. His yellow eyes snapped open. They were bloodshot for the tossing and turning he did in his nightmare. The hanyou groaned or more liked growled as he sat up in his makeshift bed. He looked over at his side to see his two year old son, Kensie, squirming and rolling around. Balls of tears fell from his squeezed eyes.

The first time daddy let out a heavy sigh. "What the hell is wrong with you, kid!" He screamed at the poor toddler. This briefly quieted the boy, but then he started crying even louder.

InuYasha picked up his son. He started to shake Kensie and putting his ear to his belly as if trying to hear a rattling sound inside. That, obviously didn't work, for he couldn't find out what was wrong. So he started looking around that outside of his son's body trying to find the culprit.

When InuYasha came to Kensie's backside, a horrid smell filled his sensitive nose. He pushed his child as far as his arms could reach. "Oh man." InuYasha muttered. He stood up and walked out of his hut, still holding Kensie arms reach away.

"What do I do. What do I do?" InuYasha repeated over and over to himself.

"Try changing his diaper." A female voice said behind him. Sango smiled at her friend and laughed. "You have no clue how to, do you?" She quickly noted when she saw the look on his face.

"Heh, you fool. Of course I know how to!" InuYasha retorted. He stared at Kensie, who started to make a few gurgling sounds, for a few seconds. Then he turned and looked at Sango. "I have no clue."

Sango threw her head back and laughed. "Give him to me, InuYasha." He handed Kensie to her and she turned around and disappeared into InuYasha's hut. A few minutes passed and she came out with a sweeter smelling Kensie.

"Here you go." Sango said, brightly, handing him to InuYasha. "I think he's hungry, so I would feed.

InuYasha nodded and muttered a feeble thanks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagome wasn't doing to well. She also had a bad night. Sleeping down in a cold and wet dungeon doesn't do the body good.

Kagome was too weak to use any of her miko power. Her limbs felt heavy and numb. She put her hand on her head. "How long have I been here?" She questioned herself.

It had been two days since the fight that she had with Sesshomaru. Kagome felt lonely and cold. "I wonder how my Kensie is." A tear slid down her face, which was very dirty. A dry feeling came into her mouth. She hadn't had anything to drink and let alone eat in forty-eight hours. In the corner of her cell, Kagome saw a small puddle.

Mustering all the strength she could, Kagome crawled over to it. She caught a glimpse of her face in it. Her black hair was matted in dirt and mud. It was oily and fell around her face. Her perfect white complexion was cover in layers of grim and slim. She had a cut high on her right cheek, it had begun to heal.

She sighed at the look of her appearance before cupping her hands and dipping them into the puddle. Kagome lowered her face to her hands that had a pool of water in it. She sighed in glee as the cool water slid down her parched throat.

There was a loud slam of a door from the top of the staircase that led down to her. Kagome looked up in alarm and readied herself for anything in the corner. She could hear footsteps echoing against the stone walls.

Finally, a dark figure of a little girl appeared. Rin walked out of the shadows and into the light. She was carrying a tray with an assortment of food on it, along with a drink .

"Rin?" Kagome muttered feebly at her. "What are you doing?"

The young girl smiled and tilted her head. She lifted the tray toward Kagome through the bars. "I thought you would like something to eat." She replied

Kagome nodded and stood up and gratefully took the offering. "Thank you." She sat down and began to devour the contents in front of her.

Rin sat down and watched her through the bars. She laughed when she saw Kagome's face covered in food. "Is it good?"

"Oh yes!" Kagome wiped the food off her face. She stared at Rin for a while. "Rin, does he treat you right?"

"Huh? What do you mean."

"Sesshomaru? Does he treat you right?"

Rin started to grin from ear to ear and nodded. "Oh yes. Lord Sesshomaru is very kind to me. He protects me and gives me a home to live in."

Kagome looked down at her feet. _'Sesshomaru? Is nice to a mortal?_' She thought. _' I thought he despised them.'

* * *

_

InuYasha founded some peaches. He cut them open and took the pit out. Then he smashed it on a plate and fed it to Kensie by the spoonful.

Kensie, thankfully, seemed to be loving every bite he took.

Keade looked on with awed. "InuYasha, ye seemed to be taking to fathering very well."

"Feh, it ain't that hard." InuYasha replied.

"Yah sure. You were the one the couldn't change a diaper." Sango snickered behind her hand to her husband, Miroku, who laughed quietly.

"Oh shut up both of you!" InuYasha yelled.

"So InuYasha. "Miroku said. "How are you going to save Kagome?"

"Well, how else. I'm going to march in and rip Sesshomaru's throat out then take Kagome."

Sango chimed in, "Yes, but how are you going to do it without the Tetsusaiga?"

InuYasha glared at her. "What do you mean?" He growled.

"Well, I'm just staying that you had a hard time defeating him with it, but you don't even have it now."

'_I hadn't thought about that.'_ InuYasha thought to himself. "What happened to my sword anyway?"

Keade pondered that for a second. "I think Kagome has it in her hut."

InuYasha stood up. Kensie was burping happily with his stomach full of sweet peaches. Everyone else was looking up at him, staring blankly.

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked as InuYasha started out the door.

"Well, duh!" He retorted. "To get my damn sword!"

End of chapter seven.

Please review!

Love,

Blue buggy


	8. We Leaving!

**Killed by a Brother**

**Summary:** Two years after Sesshomaru murder his younger half brother, InuYasha comes back to life. Only to find that he has a son and Kagome is being held captive by Sesshomaru. Can he find some way to save her?

**Author comment**: Hello and welcome to chapter eight. Please keep reading and reviewing, as I will be writing. Thanks!

Thanks to the following reviewers:

Kurimusonchishio: Oh please don't lose hope on me!

Simonkal of Inyu: Why thank you. I love getting your reviews, like I said before they help me so much!

Celena/Kagome: Wow, thank you for all your reviews.

kagomes pup: I think it was the cats. lol

Lindsey: Thanks for your thoughts. To tell you the truth I haven't really thought about the ending.

theoneandonlylyannabanana: Yep InuYasha is a daddy.

Shadow: I glad you think so.

kitsuka: Yes, InuYasha one and only fear. Hee hee hee.

YamiHaruko: Yes Kensie is cute. I hope they become a happy family, too.

dogdemonandinuyashaandkagome: You have a long name! Updating!

brmngirl: I 'm glad you like it!

Holders-of-the-ShikonJewel: I hope your not confused by my stories.

kgome: I happy you enjoy it!

Thank you, I really appreciate it.

**Rating: **Teen

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own InuYasha. tear sobsob

Rin gathered Kagome's dirty dishes. She started up the stairs and glanced down at the tray. Every plate and glass was licked clean. Kagome did save some apples, though. Rin had suggested that, seeing that she didn't know if she would be able to sneak food to her.

The young girl sighed. She kept her head and looked at her feet as she walked. Then a dark shadow came over her.

"She must have been very hungry."

Rin gulped and she looked up to Sesshomaru. "My lord……." She was trembling in fear at this moment, she was having a hard time standing up.

"What's wrong my dear?" Sesshomaru asked. "You are not afraid of me, are you?" He pretended to look hurt.

"No- no." Rin stuttered.

Sesshomaru put on a fake smile and stared down at her. The gaze sent a frigid shiver down her spine. The smile quickly vanished. He shook his head, disapprovingly at her. "I can not believe you, Rin."

"What?"

Next thing she knew, Rin felt the back side of his hand on her cheek. She dropped the tray and it fell, clattering down next to her, as she fell down the stairs.

Kagome stood up in her cell as Rin fell at the bottom of the stairs. "No!" The miko cried. '_This is my fault_,' Kagome cried to herself. _'She's in pain because she helped me!_'

Kagome continued to stare at the fallen girl, who had fallen into a state of unconsciousness. She looked up to Sesshomaru looming over her. She glared at him.

Sesshomaru looked up to see his captive. He could not help, but smirk. Then he heard more footsteps scarring down behind him.

His green minion, Jaken had entered the scene. "Me, lord." He said in his froggish voice, looking down at Rin. "What happened here?"

"Nothing," Sesshomaru spat, coolly. "Jaken, lock up Rin with our guest here."

Jaken opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it. "Yes, me lord." Sesshomaru left the room. Jaken stared at his master as he disappeared. "I hate to do this to you, Rin." Jaken said, mournfully. He began to drag her across the floor and opened the door to the cell. He threw her and with a longing look, Jaken slammed the door and locked.

Kagome waited till Jaken disappeared, before walking to the girl. She kneel down and place Rin's head in her lap.

* * *

InuYasha walked through the village. "I wonder which Kagome's is?" InuYasha wondered out loud. He looked at the huts that he past. Finally, a familiar scent filled his nose. "That's Kagome's scent!" It was faint, but never the less, it was Kagome's.

The hanyou follow that 'sweet' smell, till he came to the doorway of a hut. The hut was situated at the edge of town. The forest trees came up to the back of it and there were blossoms growing around the outer walls. It had a great view of the Sacred tree, which come be seen above the treetops.

InuYasha took a deep breath and entered the home. The room was dark, but some light entered through the red curtains that covered the window to his right. In front of him lay her bed. It was obvious that she still went back to her time once in a while, for the Bed a blow up mattress. To its right was a battery powered lamp. She had other modern conveniences around the house, too.

There was a crib for Kensie under the window. It was lined with a pale blue puffy blanket. And above the window was what InuYasha had been searching for. It was the……

"Tetsusaiga!" InuYasha yelled with glee. He jumped up and grabbed it. He shivered in delight when the tang of his sword hit his hand. "I can feel it pulsing." Power was pulsing from the sword and through his body.

He put the sword in his belt. "It been far too long." InuYasha began to walk away, but he took a last glance into the home.

Thoughts began racing in his mind. InuYasha began to wonder. What was it like for her? To live alone. A seventeen year old mother, alone, raising a child, alone. Alone. That word seemed to repeat over and over again.

InuYasha walked over to her bed and sat down. "I should have been there!"

A knock came from the door. Sango was staring there. "InuYasha…." She walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Let's go."

"Yah."

They walked out into the sunshine. There, they were greeted by Miroku.

"Hey." The monk said. "InuYasha, you and I will go save Kagome." He paused and stared at Sango who was protesting loudly. "Sango you stay here."

"But, Miroku." Sango whimpered. She hung her head down low. "I want to go."

"Oh, Sango." Miroku replied, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You need to stay here." He placed his hand on her stomach. "Remember about our little one."

"Fine, I'll watch Kensie, too."

"Speaking of the little devil." InuYasha said. "Where is he?"

"I, here." Came a little voice behind them. Kensie was with Keade, who had a firm grasp on his little hand.

InuYasha kneeled down and said. "I'm going to go, ok? I going to your mommy."

"MOMMY!" Kensie cried. He broke Keade's grasp and danced around InuYasha singing, "MOMMY, MOMMY."

This really frazzled InuYasha's nerves. "STOP IT YOU LITTLE MONKEY."

Kensie stopped dead in his tracks. It looked like he was going to starting crying. Finally, Kensie starting giggling. "I monkey boy!"

InuYasha laughed and picked up his son and threw him in the air and caught him. "Yes, you are!"

After a few seconds, the merriment was over. "Well, Keade," InuYasha said. "We should be off."

Keade nodded. "Yes, ye should. Be careful."

"We will." Miroku and InuYasha said, together.

Miroku kissed Sango on the cheek and InuYasha gave Kensie to Keade.

Keade gave InuYasha a strange look.

"What!" InuYasha shouted. "You don't expect me to give you a kiss, too!"

"Get going!" Sango and Keade shouted.

* * *

Kagome looked down at Rin. She cleaned the cuts on her forehead. Rin woke up from the stinging.

"Kagome?" She said, weakly. "What's going on?"

"We're leaving."


	9. The Demon Within

**Killed by a Brother**

**Summary:** Two years after Sesshomaru murder his younger half brother, InuYasha comes back to life. Only to find that he has a son and Kagome is being held captive by Sesshomaru. Can he find some way to save her?

**Author's comment: **Hey all Thanks for reading and welcome to the ninth chapter! Just to make this clear, it pains me to write Sesshomaru so evil! He is my favorite character. A lot of you been asking if I hate him, well I don't!

Thank you to all of the reviewers.

YamiHaruko: I know! I feel bad for Rin also.

brmngirl: Oh, really? Thanks!

Kagome: I'm sorry that I confused you. I hope you know that Sess, hit her and she fell down the stairs.

JonniBelindaandInuYasha: Wow! No one has ever called me an awesome writer. Author breaks into huge smile Thank you soooo much!

hemoragirl666: I know, I hate to make him so evil. ;(

Kurimusonchishio: I'm sorry about my updating. I have a lot of homework over the week and the only time I can really write is on the weekends. So I'm sorry. BTW: I LOVE YOUR FAN FIC!

Holders-of-the-Shikon-Jewel: Oh please don't! Just wait a little longer! Please. You are one of my favorite reviewers.

kagome's pup: I can't kill him! I love him!

Thank you all, and please continue with the reviews.

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer: **Sadly ,I don't own InuYasha. tear sobsob

* * *

"We're leaving." Kagome said, quite firmly to the child.

Rin was still half asleep and didn't really understand what was going on. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, as she muttered, "What?"

"Come on Rin. Hurry." Kagome pleaded, as she lifted Rin to her feet. "We need to leave. I'm not going to stand for the way Sesshomaru treats you."

The little girl was wide awake, but still didn't know what was happening. "I'm sorry Lady Kagome, but what are you talking about?"

"Sesshomaru hit you, remember and you fell down the stairs?"

"Oh…." Rin's voice trailed off. She stared down at her feet for a few moments. Then she looked back up at the miko. "He is not himself."

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up. "Yah sure." She replied. "Rin you do not have to defend him. He treated yuo badly." The miko kneel in front of Rin and looked into her eyes. The young girl's eyes were filled with mix emotion. Sadness, confusion fear, you name it, it was there. But it also seemed that she was telling the truth. For some reason, Kagome had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that the girl was right.

Kagome tilted her head and stood up straighter and looked down at Rin. "What do you mean?"

Rin sighed. "Its not just Lord Sesshomaru, but Lord Jaken, also. Both are acting strange. I don't understand it." Tears were beginning to whelm Rin's eyes and starting to fall down her cheeks. She sniffed a little bit before continuing on. " They were so nice to me, and suddenly…"

Kagome put her hand on top of Rin's head to stop her from going on. Rin wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist and buried her head into the many folds of Kagome's kimono. Kagome rubbed and patted Rin's back as she wept, continually repeating, "Its alright, it will be ok."

But Kagome didn't know what was going to happen. And what is this about Sesshomaru and Jaken's sudden personality change. Sure, he wasn't the nicest guy around, but Sesshomaru had always been protective of the young girl. Kagome remember several occasions of him saving and protecting her, so why was he acting like this now.

Rin pulled away from Kagome. She wiped the tears from her face. Kagome stared at her, " Is there anything else?"

Rin shook her head. "No."

"He was never mean to you before?"

"No."

"Hmmmm……"

'_We need to leave soon,_' though Kagome_. 'But how?_' She continued to stare at Rin. Perhaps…

"Rin, do you have a key?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Rin's face broke into a huge smile. "Oh, yah! I forgot about that!" She dove her hands into her pockets searching for the little brass object. "I got one, before I brought you food, just in case." Her little hands found the key and she pulled it out and showed it to Kagome.

For the first time in a long time, Kagome broke into a smile. She dove toward Rin and pulled her up into a hug. She span around, making the two dizzy, both were laughing, happily.

Several minutes later, Kagome set Rin down and the ground. She rocked back and forth as the room spun around her. Kagome could not help, but laugh. "Dizzy?"

Rin looked up at her and laughed in reply. When she stopped, she outstretched her hand toward Kagome. The little brass gleaming. It was the key to their freedom!

* * *

Miroku and InuYasha had no idea where they were going. Like every man in the world, they refused to stop and ask directions.

InuYasha walked a head of the monk, trying to get any scent of his brother. Nothing.

"InuYasha." Miroku called from behind. "Anything?"

"No!" The hanyou growled. InuYasha was pissed. He needed to find his Kagome soon. He wanted to see her again. InuYasha missed her sweet scent , her soft touch, everything about her, he craved. He could not wait to see her.

InuYasha couldn't help to smile to himself. '_I can't wait to see the look on her face, when she sees me.'_ InuYasha thought to himself. But first things first. He needed to find her and kill that bastard Sesshomaru.

The monk was trudging farther and farther behind. Miroku found it hard to keep up with his friend. _'He's really motivated, I guess,_' Miroku thought. '_I can't blame him. If someone did anything to my Sango, then I would be pretty mad too._' He sighed.

"I wish I knew where we were going!" Miroku yelled, loudly so that InuYasha could hear him.

InuYasha turned around, again. His fangs blaring, growling so loud that you had to be deaf not hear it. "SHUT UP!" _'That sure got his attention!'_

"Would you hurry it up!" InuYasha shouted. He turned and started taking longer strides leaving Miroku to eat his dust. In the distance, InuYasha could see a traveler heading toward them.

"Ok," InuYasha said to himself. "Be nice, you don't want to scare him off like you did the last time."

The traveler was closing in, InuYasha stood up straight, trying to make himself presentable. The traveler stopped and nodded to him. "Hello there." He said. "Can I help you?"

InuYasha nodded back to him, "Yes. I'm looking for a demon named Sesshomaru." He stopped when he saw the look of terror on the man's face. "Is something wrong?" InuYasha asked.

"Don't you know?" The man said. "Lord Sesshomaru is the terrible and cruel ruler of the western lands." The man pointed to a mountain that was in front of the setting sun. "He lives in a place on top of that mountain. Now I must be off, the sun is setting and night will be soon upon us."

The traveler left and walked away just as about Miroku caught up with InuYasha. "Let's set up camp." InuYasha said.

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting in his throne. He was covered in sweat and was breathing heavily. The power demon and just overcome another of his seizures. Something was happening to him. An evil force stronger than Naraku, had over taken him.

"I won't let you!" Sesshomaru shouted to himself. His voice echoed through out the marble room.

"Give up." Came a hissing voice inside his head. "You can't beat me. You can't even see me!"

"GET OUT!" Sesshomaru roared. He felled from his chair and onto the ground. He began to shake very violently, again. His hand covered his face. The blood in his veins felt like they were boiling. His bones felt like they were about to brake. His skin, it weighed heavily on his body. Sesshomaru could not take this torture any longer. Perhaps he should give up? No, Sesshomaru couldn't cause if he did, then who would stop this evil fiend?

"Heh, heh, heh, stop resisting. You can never stop me! This is so much fun, you know. I mean, I thought killing that half breed InuYasha and stealing the jewel was fun, but this is better!"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. He placed his hand on his throat, where he could feel the tainted jewel giving his enemy strength.

"Curse….y-you……..Y-Yukio!"

* * *

Hey everyone, so that's chapter nine! Just you got confused, A demon named Yukio has taken over Sesshomaru. So hah! I told you Sesshomaru not evil! So please review! 


	10. Help!

**Killed by a Brother**

**Summary:** Two years after Sesshomaru murder his younger half brother, InuYasha comes back to life. Only to find that he has a son and Kagome is being held captive by Sesshomaru. Can he find some way to save her?

**Author's comment: **Hey, I hope that none of you got confused on the Yukio demon stuff. If you did please tell me. Thankies. 

Thank you to the following reviewers:

Kurimusonchishio: That is what I was hoping. I was getting reviews saying that I was a Shessy hater, but I'm not. I LOVE FLUFFY!

Simonkal of Inuy: Yukio is the evil demon guy, I made up. I'm glad you thought it was a nice twist. I love your reviews, I think I said that before, but they really help me.

Laughingstocksables: Oh, yah. I forgot. Don't you hate it when you forget what you wrote earlier? Well, I guess she isn't anymore.

Holders-of-the-Shikon-jewel: Joins little insane dance I can't make Sesshomaru mean anymore. It drove nuts doing that!

YamiHaruko: Talk about a split personality.

Kagomes pup: I never can get spelling right. I hope this makes another Saturday morning.

Neurotically Dignified: I guess I better change my summary, then. 

FunniesKittens: I would never let that Naraku scum touch my Sesshomaru.

* * *

InuYasha woke up. He pulled out a rock from under his back. "No wonder I couldn't sleep." He muttered sleepily. He stood up and stretched his joints. Looking over to his right, he saw Miroku sleeping. Without an ounce of caring, InuYasha walked over to Miroku and kicked him as hard as he could in the stomach.

"Wake up, you lazy idiot!" InuYasha shouted.

"What the..." Miroku mumbled as he turned over on his side. He rubbed his now sore stomach. "InuYasha, what the hell was that for!"

"You over slept."

Miroku looked over to the horizon. The sun was barely peaking over the mountains and the sky was filled with yellows and oranges with accents of burgundy. The birds were not even up, since Miroku could not hear their cheerful chirping. He looked up at InuYasha and raised an eyebrow, "Yah, two minutes before dawn is really over sleeping."

The monk stood up and stretched his arms. He let out a little sigh before asking, "InuYasha, what's for breakfast?"

"Why the hell would I know? Do I look like a cook?" InuYasha spat.

"I don't know." Miroku replied sheepishly. "I just thought you would know. Why are you being so touchy?"

InuYasha let out a low growl. "I'm not being touchy." He mumbled.

"Ok, ok. He isso being toiching!" Miroku said, saying the last part under his breath. "I'll go fix breakfast." With that, he entered the forest in search of any edible item he could find.

"Hurry up!" InuYasha called after him. "Damn," He said under his breath. "We don't have time for this. We have to find Kagome."

The hanyou sat down on a log next to the fire, which was now burned down to a few red hot coals. He played and stoked it and threw a few logs on it. Soon, they had a nice sized burning fire.

InuYasha watched the dancing flames, trying to keep his mind off his sweet Kagome. Inside, he was an utter wreck. He heart ached for her sweet touch. Everything he saw remaindered him of his Kagome. The darkness of the shadows reminded him of her raven hair. Simple acorns and nut reminded him of her deep chocolate eyes. Anything and everything reminded himof her. "I hope you're all right." He whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"InuYasha." Miroku said. "Are you alright?"

InuYasha looked up to see Miroku staring at him. Miroku had an assortment of nuts and berries in his arms.

"Yah, I am." InuYasha said, wiping the tear from his face.

Miroku sat down next to him. He split up the food. He gave InuYasha a few berries and nuts and gave himself the rest. Both sat there, in silence, eating their food.

"Are you thinking about Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"They way you look."

"What's wrong with the way I look!"

"What's not wrong with the way you look?" Miroku sneered.

InuYasha looked down at his clothes. They looked fine to him. A fews stains andtears few here and there, but everything else was fine."What the hell are you talking about, Miroku?"

"It's not your clothes." Miroku paused and closed his eyes for a second, then opened them. "It's the way you look. Your eyes are so filled with sadness and pain. Your face reflects a big gapping hole of misery."

"I look like that?" InuYasha asked, surprised. He had tried hard to contain all his sadness and misery locked up inside, but it obviously did not work.

"InuYasha. It is not healthy to keep your emotions bottled up like that."

InuYasha stared at Miroku, who had a small smile. The hanyou bit his lip and tried to prevent tears falling from his eyes. He failed to accomplish that. He leaned his head up against Miroku's shoulder and sobbed. Miroku patted his back and said, "It's alright InuYasha."

"No it's not. How could I do this! To Kagome and Kensie, I left them alone, when they needed me!"

"There is nothing you could have done."

InuYasha stood up. He clenched his claws and a murderous gleam appeared in his eyes. "When I see Sesshomaru I will kill him!" He stared into the direction of where Sesshomaru's castle was in. A sharp shock pierced his body. The hanyou's eyes opened up bigger. "What an aura! It's so strong!"

Miroku stood up too. "I sense that also. It seems to be stronger than Naraku."

InuYasha shivered. "Don't even mention that bastard's name around me."

"Yes but that is beside the point. It seems to be Sesshomaru."

"Damn! Then what the hell are we standing around for!" InuYasha burst into a sprint toward the castle.

* * *

Rin lead Kagome through the castle halls. They were made of a swirling marble and matched the floors, which had a long plush carpet. It felt soft on their bare feet. The walls stretched up to about 15ft and screams echoed and bounced off the walls.

Rin held Kagome's hand and Kagome could feel the young girl trembling in fear. "Are afraid Rin?" Kagome asked concerning.

Rin turned and looked over at Kagome over her shoulder. "I don't know what is making those noises." A loud shriek pierced the silence. A small sob followed from Rin. "I fear it is my lord."

"Hmm….." Kagome said. She was focusing on the strong aura that was ahead of them. 'It is too powerful to be Sesshomaru's.' Kagome thought. 'Why haven't I felt it before?'

They came upon a door. The door was wood that was covered in gold plating. It had scenes of demons killing and fighting other large demons or armies of humans. "Behind this door is the throne room." Rin said to Kagome, putting her hand on the door reading to push it open. She continued to look up at Kagome, till Kagome gave her a little nod.

When Rin opened the door, the sight of what they saw appalled them. Sesshomaru lay in the middle of the floor. He sat in a pool of his own blood. You could see cuts all over his arms where he had inflicted damage to himself. His clothes were also soaked in blood.

Sesshomaru looked up to see Rin and Kagome, who were startled when they saw that his were red, looking at him. "Go……..now….." He muttered, trying to suppress Yukio's influence. Kagome pulled Rin back as Sesshomaru let out his poison whip.

Kagome pulled Rin behind her and the whip glazed her kimono. She let out a scream when she felt the fiery burn on her leg. She looked down to see blood oozing out of her cut. "Rin." Kagome said to the girl standing behind her. "Find me a bow now!"

Rin did as she was told. She darted across the hall, where she saw a quiver and bow laying on the ground. As she ran back Sesshomaru stared at her with evil eyes. Yukio had won over this battle and, for the moment, was controlling Sesshomaru.

Rin handed Kagome the bow and quiver, just as Sesshomaru stood up.

"So it's the priestess from before." Yukio said through Sesshomaru's distorted voice.

"Who they hell are you!" Kagome screamed at the demon.

"Why I am Yukio and I am hurt that you have not heard of me!"

"Well, Yukio what the hell do you want with us!"

"Nothing now. Seeing that I have the Shikon Jewel."

Kagome gasped. She could easily see the tainted black glow of the jewel. Who ever this demon was, he was so powerful. She didn't think that she could defeat him.

"I need help!" She cried. "I can't do this on my own!"

* * *

Ok, this chapter may seem a little rushed. I'm sorry for that. My classes have been piling up the homework and it has been harder for me to update as much as I would like too. I have a test that I need to study for and it is half of my quarter grade! I'm in high school! I mean come on! Haft my grade. So like always please review!

Next chapter:

InuYasha and Kagome meet!


	11. An Evil History Lession

**Killed by a Brother**

**Summary:** Two years after Sesshomaru murder his younger half brother, InuYasha comes back to life. Only to find that he has a son and Kagome is being held captive by Sesshomaru. Can he find some way to save her?

**Author's Comment: **I so hate High school! I'm only in tenth grade and I already have a college class! Crazy, huh? These classes are so cutting into my updating time. Oh, well. I hope you enjoy the eleventh chapter of Killed by a Brother.

Thanks to all the reviews:

Kagome's Pup: I'm so happy that my spelling is getting better. Well, at least you think so, my friend Lis doesn't. Sadly, I can spell better in Spanish than I can in English. Weird huh? I definitely try reading my story over and over again, before posting it. I just find that I keep adding and adding to it and I never finish. And yes, I know my chapters are short. But they are getting longer.

Neurotically Dignified: I though that was a good chapter too. Thankies!

Simonkal of Inuy: Yah InuYasha is crying on Miroku's shoulder. I just really wanted to write that!  Kagome got hit by the whip, I thought I made that clear, enough but I guess not. You always give me great ideas for this story, thanks. I plan to go over Yukio's hist a bit. I might take you up on that offer e-mailing you for help. You seem to have great ideas. I think when I am done writing this chapter I'll go read some of yours.

FunniesKitten: It would be too hard for me to kill him. Stay tuned to see how they defeat him!

Laughingstocksables: But writing corny things are fun!

brmngirl: You don't have to wait any longer.

sakura4594: Here's the next update. Thanks for the review.

sakura14o: I'm happy you love it.

Holders-of-the-Shikon-jewel: Hey don't curse my villains! And Sesshomaru is my love!

Once, again. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I forgot to do this last week, oh well. No scary lawyers have come knocking on my door yet. I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

"I need help." Kagome sobbed, softly to herself. She did not want little Rin to hear, for she may get worried. Kagome put her hand on the gash that was on her leg. It stung painfully at the pressure of her hand up against. She pulled her hand away, which was now covered in her own blood and put an arrow on the bow string. "I can not do this on my own."

"Heh, heh, heh." Yukio said, with a sneer smirk. "Giving up hope my dear?" He threw his back at the sight at the pathetic miko and little child behind her and laughed. "You honestly though you can defeat me. You can't defeat what I am."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. She pulled up her bow and aimed at the demon. "Oh yah! Watch me!" She spat.

She nearly let go of the arrow, when Kagome felt a tug on her sleeve.

"No Lady Kagome!" Rin said, with a pleading tone. "You can not hurt Lord Sesshomaru. There's still good inside of him!"

"Rin, I can't. I must defeat thus evil creature inside of him, even it means taking his life." Kagome stated, plainly to the young girl. (BTW: That was soooo painful to write.)

"No!" Rin cried, tears spilling from her eyes. She fell on her bottom on to the ground. "You cannot hurt him. You can't! You can't!" She kicked her legs up and down and it looked like Kensie having one of his tantrum fits.

Kagome sighed. She never let down her bow. It was still aimed at Sesshomaru just in case he was to attack.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried. "If you can hear me, please fight back! I know that you are stronger than he is. Fight! Fight back! Rin needs you!"

"Fool! That weakling can not hear you. He is gone. It's just you and me, here, love." Yukio, laugh, drawing Tolkijin out of its scabbard. He pointed it Kagome. "Are you ready die now?"

"Heh, you talk big, but can you fight?"

"That was a very unwise thing to say, my dear."

"Oh and why is that!" Spat Kagome. Her fury and temper were rising. She knew she needed to get this over with and soon. Rin needed to be brought to a safer place and Kagome wanted to be reunited with her Kensie again. But, she needed to defeat Yukio first. Without killing Sesshomaru. What a mess she had gotten herself into, this time.

"You did not answer my question, Yukio!" Kagome shouted. "Why is that?"

"I'm not your ordinary demon, my dear." Yukio replied, lowering his sword a bit.

"Heh, That's what they all say, before I kill them." Kagome said, releasing her grip a little on her bow hand. Her hand was starting to feel a twinge of pain.

"My dear, when will you learn that you can not kill me? I was created more than hundred years ago. Noticed that I said created and not born."

Kagome rolled her eyes. This guy was so full of himself.

Yukio continued, "I was not born of any demon mother, but the very evil of this world." Yukio paused and laughed. "And we all know that there is plenty of evil in this world. I literally crawled out of the deep chasms of this world. I was full of hatred and anger." He paused and took a deep breath. "I was never like that, before, though. Before I was a demon, I was a human."

"A human?" Kagome muttered in utter shock. "You were a human?"

"Heh, about two hundred years ago, but I was scorned away from my village, my family, and my friends. They all betrayed me!" Yukio shouted, making Sesshomaru's face turn a bright red of a red hot chili pepper.

Kagome was interested now. "Why. Why did they betray you?"

"My appearance." He mournfully said.

"It was because the way you looked?" Kagome questioned, not believing what she had just heard. She was starting to feel an ounce of pity for him.

"I was born terribly deformed. The villagers casted me out like some monster. My mother, she was embarrassed that I had come from her flesh. She gave up into the wilderness to die, but I survived. Until that is, I tried to rejoin my family. At the first glance of me, they attacked! They beat me to death and I died hating them all! I hated everything that lived. So when I was reborn, I still had the hatred humans and demons alike. For the demons, too attacked me and tried to kill me."

"So." Kagome said pondering what she had just heard. "You were born out of the very depths of human and inhuman hatred?"

"Yep!" Yukio said, proudly. "But for the last several hundred years, I was unable to possess a body. Ironic, isn't it? First time I was born I was horribly deformed and then the next time, I only was a dark blob of hatred and anger. That is until one day I stumbled upon this demon here. I knew instantly that he was stronger that any other demon and I had met before and knew I had to have his power and he was extremely good looking, something I never possessed. Unfortunately." Yukio paused and started to growl. "Sesshomaru was to strong and kept holding me back so I could not take control of him."

'So Sesshomaru did fight back!' Kagome thought to herself. '_Oh Sesshomaru, please keep fighting, please!'_ She hoped, wistfully.

"After that fight, with that half demon brother of his, I found it extremely difficult to control him, any longer. So, what I did was, hide in the back of his mind, waiting for the right moment to strike. The whole time, I was coming up with my take over. Then a thought struck me! The Shikon jewel! With its' tainted power I could control him and, like all evil villains, take over the world!" Yukio threw his head back laughed.

Kagome could now see the tainted, black jewel in his neck. If she could mange to get it, then it would be purified and Yukio would no longer be a threat. A threat that still left him to be destroyed, but how. Kagome was getting frustrated more and more by the second._ 'How the hell am I supposed to defeat this guy.'_ She screamed in her mind.

Yukio yawned. "I'm soooo bored!" Then he looked maliciously at Kagome and Rin. He crackled his clenched claw. "You know, it has been a long while, since I had felt the war, blood of a human." He smirked. Then he began to walk toward them. With each step he moved faster and faster, till he was at sprint.

"Rin get out here!"Kagome yelled helplessly at the girl. Rin jumped up and ran. She ducked under Sesshomaru's throne chair.

Kagome stood at the same place. Unable to move, thanks to her injured leg, she managed to put up a tiny barrier. The barrier managed to block, Tolkijin attack, but it was taking a huge effort and strength on Kagome's behalf. After strike after strike, Kagome became increasingly weaker.

"I got to get rid of him." She muttered to herself, breathlessly. With a great burst of remaining strength, Kagome stood up and pulled her bow and aimed at Sesshomaru. She let go of the arrow and….

"I missed!" Kagome cried out. With that arrow went the last of her strength. She was unable to put up another barrier. Kagome was utterly a sitting duck.

Yukio looked down at Sesshomaru's right shoulder, where the arrowed had grazed upon. _'Hmmm…..'_ He thought. _'That was a sacred arrow. I must be more careful of her.'_

Suddenly, scream erupted from the other ended of the hall. Jaken, who was brainwashed to Yukio's bidding, had found Rin hiding underneath the chair. He was chasing the poor girl around in circles.

"Staff of two heads! Staff of two heads!" Jaken yelling, repeatingly, laughing like a manaic. Fire was erupting out the old man's had and was nearly burning Rin.

"Oh, Rin!" Kagome grabbed another arrow and aimed at Jaken. The arrow shot across the air with such force. It went through Jaken's baggy robes. The arrow had such pulled, that when it attached itself to his clothes it drug, Jaken till it hit the wall, some six feet up. Jaken hung with his feet and arms waving madly in the air, screaming" Let me down, let me down!"

Kagome managed to let a small sigh of relief. "That's good, Now for Yukio." She turned to where Yukio stood before, but he was gone! (surprise, surprise!) Then Kagome looked up and saw Yukio floating about twenty feet in the air.

Yukio had resheathed Tolkijin and Sesshomaru's claws tips were a glowing yellow as he readied to strike her with his demon claws.

Kagome dodged the yellow balls of poison as they flew toward her. She yelled in agony as she felt a white hot, shooting pain in her leg. "Ahh!" She yelled.

"Kagome!" Rin shouted, running to her side.

Kagome pushed Rin away from her. "Get away! Can't you see it?"

Yukio had made Sesshomaru redraw Tolkijin again and was preparing to use the dragon strike, which wasn't really smart, cause they were inside Sesshomaru's castle and attack like that would surly destroyed the place. Yukio obviously didn't really care.

"Rin, get out of here!" Kagome screamed as Yukio shouted "Dragon Strike!"

A wall of blue lighting headed toward them. It was a wall of their death.

Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for her death to come. Only it didn't. (Yeah! Here it comes everyone!)

"Backlash wave!" A familiar voice shouted.

Kagome opened her eyes. 'It can't be! Can it?'

* * *

End of chapter eleven

Yeah, InuYasha is back. Now lets all do a cheer! If you didn't get what Yukio said, and there was a lot, please feel free to e-mail me at and don't forget to review! Sadly, this is my longest chapter. I'm kind proud of myself.

Hugs and kisses to my hundredth reviewer! I do hope I reach a hundred. Please help.

Next time:

InuYasha and Kagome fight Yukio.


	12. Reuinted

**Killed by a Brother**

**Summary:** Two years after Sesshomaru murder his younger half brother, InuYasha comes back to life. Only to find that he has a son and Kagome is being held captive by Sesshomaru. Can he find some way to save her?

**Author's Comment:** Hey All! Welcome to chapter twelve! Starts to do a happy little dance Thank you thank you! I finally made a hundred reviews! This makes me feel so happy. I'm glad to know that you really enjoy reading my story!

Thank you to the following reviewers:

Congratulations to:

**Holders-of-the-Shikon-jewel**: Yeah! You were my hundredth reviewer. Thanks so much! Yes I can truly say that I'm Sesshomaru's lover. For Christmas, I reserved Sword of an Honorable Ruler. (It really sucked waiting nine months to come out.) You don't want to know what I dream about. (It has to do with our three kids. Hee hee hee.)

FunniesKitten: Yes InuYasha does have that habit of kill first ask later.

Kagomes pup: I did make a hundred reviews! Yeah me!

SweetInuLover: I'm so glad you found my story, too.

lissa80195: I know I hate cliffhangers, too. They really piss me off.

B.D Gerretson: Thanks for the review! I'm happy you like it!

Mrs. inuyasha: Thanks, I'm glad you think I do good work.

Kewsithydemon: Hey I love your story! I can't wait till your next chapter. Thanks for the story ideas.

animeLover54: I'm writing them as fast as I can. I'm always so busy.

SnowConstants: I think I have great story, too. Thanks!

Neurotically Dignified: Returns cheer Updating as fast as I can!

YamiHaruko: Rin is soooo cute! Felt so bad writing bad things happening to her. InuYasha's finally back in the game.

brmngirl: That was the perfect spot for a cliffy.

Simonkal of Inuy: Yukio would be a full demon. He was originally born a human, but then was killed. He was reborn as demon with hatred for all living beings. Nope Sesshomaru did not kill InuYasha. Yukio was possessing him at that time. Kagome was wishing on the jewel to bring back Inu, but Kikyo was preventing him from leaving hell. InuYasha came back, because he felt that Kagome was in intense pain and he knew that he needed to be with her.

Laughingstocksables: Yah! InuYasha is back to stay, unless I kill him off……evil grin spreads across face Mu ha haa haha!

DarkInuHanyou" UPDATING!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own InuYasha.

The attack lingered for only a moment, until only a few wisps of gold light disappeared. The force of the attack had thrown Kagome back against a wall, uninjured. She was breathing very heavily and her eyes were closed.

'Oh my gosh!' She screamed in her mind. 'It can't be! He's dead! He's been dead for two years.' Slowly, she opened her eyes. She scanned the destroyed room in search of the figure in red she had longed to see.

Her eyes found him

InuYasha was standing in the massive doorway. His head was tilted to the side and the Tetsusaiga was over his shoulder and behind his head. A childish smirk was on his face as he gazed on Kagome.

"She's so beautiful." InuYasha said to himself. "She looks like Kikyo." He paused and shook his head. "No, she much more beautiful than that hag."

"Hey Kagome." He said to her.

Kagome's breathe quickened. "InuYasha?" She stood up, never taking her eyes off InuYasha. "Is that really you?"

"Yes"

Tears welled up in her eyes. She ran crossed the room and embraced her love. Each step she took seemed to take forever as she reached him. Her fingers were outstretched and when they felt the fabric of InuYasha's kimono, she grabbed him and threw her herself on to him. "InuYasha!" She sobbed over and over again. "I thought I would never see you again!"

InuYasha rubbed her back. "Shhh" He whispered. "I missed you so much." He took in her sweet smell. It smelled like a mix of lilacs and vanilla. It had been so long since he had seen her. He stroked her long black hair over and over again. He nuzzled her neck and took in more of her scent. The hanyou closed his eyes for a second and thought about what he had wanted to say to her for a long time.

"I love you, Kagome." The words tasted as sweet as honey as they rolled off his tongue.

When they entered her eyes, Kagome looked up at InuYasha in disbelief. Then she closed her eyes and thought back to a few years a back. To a time, where she thought InuYasha would never love her.

_Two years earlier._

_Kagome sat on her bed in her modern day home. She rubbed her stomach. Next to her on her bed stand was a pregnancy test. The test read positive. _

_A few tears fell down from her eyes. "Pregnant, I'm pregnant." She put her face in her hands. "What am I going to do? He won't love me." _

_She fell off her bed and on to her knees. "He will never love me, he will never love me." _

"You love me?" Kagome asked, another tear sliding down her face.

"Duh." InuYasha replied, pushing the tear away with his thumb.

Kagome laughed. "I love you too." She reached up and kissed him. His lips were soft and sweet against hers.

"Awe." A cold and snide voice said from behind. "How sweet the two lovers are reunited." Yukio glared at them from across the room. Tolkijin was still drawn. "Will you two, please hurry this reunion up." He paused as he fingered his sword. "You know, I could kill you guys now and you could spend eternity in hell together. Oh! Wait! Then your son will alone." Yukio threw his head back and laughed. "Heh, don't worry he'll have a good time with me."

InuYasha growled at what he thought was Sesshomaru. "Damn, you!" He shouted. "I'm going to kill for what you did to Kagome and my son!"

'_That's right!'_ Kagome thought. _'InuYasha does not know about Yukio!'_

It was too late; InuYasha lunged toward Yukio/Sesshomaru with his sword drawn out. "You're going to die, Sesshomaru!"

"InuYasha, No!" Kagome cried. "That's not Sesshomaru!"

InuYasha didn't listen. Tetsusaiga was a feet few from entering Sesshomaru's body.

"Dammit! What the hell do I do?" Kagome said to herself. She thought to herself. A thought struck her. "Sit boy!"

InuYasha" necklace glowed blue as he fell to the ground.

I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. I have two huge tests and a report to do, but I wanted to let you know that no matter what I'll put a chapter out each weekend. Or at least I'll try. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please review.

Next chapter:

Showdown" InuYasha and Kagome verses Yukio


	13. She's back!

**Killed by a Brother**

**Summary:** Two years after Sesshomaru murder his younger half brother, InuYasha comes back to life. Only to find that he has a son and Kagome is being held captive by Sesshomaru. Can he find some way to save her?

**Author's Comment: **Alright, I know it's been a few weeks, I'm sorry. I relatives, then reports and all that jazz, so yah. Anyways, here's chapter 13!

Thanks to the following reviewers:

Master InuYasha the Half Dog Demon: **(EVERYONE MUS READ HIS STORIES! I COMMAND IT!) **Wow, I'm glad I inspired you to write again.

lissa80195: I love cliffies! Don't you?

Holders-of-the-Shikon-jewel: Hmmm….. four kids, eh. Well our children's names are: Kensie (I love that name) Kohtana, and Akria. I noticed that, too, in the 3rd movie had a kimono with flowers on it. I mean come on…..

Neurotically Dignified: He better not have feelings for Kikyo! Oh wait, I'm writing the story, that means Evil grin I can make think what I want to. Mu hah ha!

brmngirl: Well, I finally found the time, Stupid Ummm….. Thanks! Yah, that really does sound like him.

Kewsithydemon: Your story is getting better every time I read. Keep up the good work!

FunniesKitten: Yukio killed InuYasha. I hope its going to be a great fight; it is really hard for me to write battle scenes, still.

Laughingstocksables: Thanks for reviewing! 

And on with the show!

* * *

InuYasha lifted his head, feebly, out of the crater, which the 'sit' command had created. "What the hee was that for?"

Kagome looked at InuYasha for a few seconds before shooting an evil glare at Yukio, "Shall I explain or would you like to?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head and smiled maliciously as Yukio said. "It's all yours, my dear."

She rolled her eyes as she kneeled next to InuYasha.

"Kagome," Miroku said, walking over toward them. "What in Buddha's name is going on?"

"A lot." She sighed. With that she went into the history of the demon Yukio's life. How he was betrayed by his own family and village. Died hating all living creatures. Then reincarnating as a demon and possessing Sesshomaru, killing InuYasha and etc. etc.

InuYasha's eye was severely twitching at this point. His claws were clenched and he was ready to strike Sesshomaru down at any moment. Miroku, on the other hand, was the opposite. He actually felt a twinge of pity for the demon. "It must have been hard." He said, still thinking about Kagome had said. "To live life like that."

"Yes it was hard! But enough of this!" Yukio shouted, breaking up their little group. Sesshomaru drew his sword, again and pointed it in their direction. "Now prepare to die!"

InuYasha stood up. "Where haven't I heard that line before?" He muttered, redrawing Tetsusaiga.

"InuYasha." Kagome said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You can't fight him. You'll hurt your brother."

"Since when has that ever stopped me before?"

"InuYasha, Lady Kagome is right." Miroku replied. "Sesshomaru is innocent in all this. There must be a way to free him."

Kagome and the others pondered for a moment. Then a memory struck her, but before she could mention to her friends, Sesshomaru attacked them with another Dragon Strike. The group, including Rin, managed to dodge the attack. They regrouped safely behind the throne room chair.

Out of breathe, Kagome told the others what she was unable to say before, "I remember something! When Rin ran up to Sesshomaru, Yukio lost part of his control over Sesshomaru."

"So?" InuYasha said. "What does this have to do with us?"

Miroku rolled his eyes as he hit InuYasha in the back of the head with his staff. "Are you really that dense! If Yukio loses his control on Sesshomaru for just a few seconds, then Sesshomaru can break free!"

"Oh." InuYasha said, still rubbing the back of his head.

"The problem is…" Kagome started, looking down at Rin, who was lying in her lap with a bleeding cut on her forehead. "I don't think Rin is up for that pressure. Are you Rin?"

Rin looked up at Kagome with sleepy eyes. Then she shook her head no. InuYasha blew up. His face turned a shade of crimson as he started yelling at the poor girl.

"YOU LITTLE WENCH! YOU'LL DO WHATEVER WE TELL YOU TO DO AND I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK ABOUT THAT!"

Kagome was utterly shocked as she held the trembling Rin in her arms. Then with much disgust on her face, she shouted, "SIT BOY!" Then she looked back down at the girl and smiled. "Don't worry, the mean man is gone."

"Shut up!" Came a voice from the crater. Kagome and Miroku laughed for a few seconds and even Rin managed a feeble smile. Miroku then broke the laughter by stating the obvious fact. "Well, the fact of the matter is that we still don't have a plan to take this guy down."

"And you never will!" Suddenly a huge crash burst through the throne room chair. Wooden splinters few into the air and smoke came from the smoldering wood. Miroku lunged over Kagome and Rin, protecting them from the blast. InuYasha was not effected for he still was in the crater.

Sesshomaru walked to toward them, his beautiful amber eyes, lifeless. His sword was raised in the air. "I believe I have given you enough time." Yukio said. Sesshomaru lowered his sword and was about to strike, but was interfered by InuYasha.

InuYasha jumped in front of his friends, protecting them with the Tetsusaiga. The hanyou gritted his teeth as he tried to push his half brother back, so the others could escape. "Go!" InuYasha managed to say as he pushed Sesshomaru back and taking a swipe at his chest. Sesshomaru, however, was quicker and managed to dodge the attack and lunge at InuYasha.

InuYasha yelled in pain and the cold blade of Tolkijin entered his right shoulder. With his right hand holding his sword and his left hand over his wound, InuYasha brushed the attack off, like it was nothing. Once again InuYasha charged at Sesshomaru. Unfortunately, it was hard for him to attack with the excruciating pain in his shoulder. His attacks against Sesshomaru were weak and useless.

Breathless, InuYasha stopped a few feet in front of his brother. This allowed for Yukio to taunt him. "So it's true! A half demon, is only half as strong. Hah! I hate to see how strong your son is! What a pathetic creature, your son, Kensie, must be!"

InuYasha began to growl. "How dare you say my son's name, with your foul mouth!" He raised his sword. "Don't you ever speak that way about anyone I care about!"

"Awe! Does the little hanyou have feeling for the poor mortals!" Yukio mocked, throwing his head back and laughing. "Heh! Don't make me sick! This isn't even worth my time killing you!"

Kagome looked on, from the safely of the other side of the room. She had tears coming from her chocolate eyes. "He really does care about us." She said wistfully. She gazed on her knight in shining red kimono, with love. Then she looked from across InuYasha and at Sesshomaru/Yukio. There she noticed the tainted black jewel shard and remember something.

Flashback:

"_So." Kagome said pondering what she had just heard. "You were born out of the very depths of human and inhuman hatred?"_

"_Yep!" Yukio said, proudly. "But for the last several hundred years, I was unable to possess a body. Ironic, isn't it? First time I was born I was horribly deformed and then the next time, I only was a dark blob of hatred and anger. That is until one day I stumbled upon this demon here. I knew instantly that he was stronger that any other demon and I had met before and knew I had to have his power and he was extremely good looking, something I never possessed. Unfortunately." Yukio paused and started to growl. "Sesshomaru was to strong and kept holding me back so I could not take control of him."_

'_So Sesshomaru did fight back!' Kagome thought to herself. 'Oh Sesshomaru, please keep fighting, please!' She hoped, wistfully. _

"_After that fight, with that half demon brother of his, I found it extremely difficult to control him, any longer. So, what I did was, hide in the back of his mind, waiting for the right moment to strike. The whole time, I was coming up with my take over. Then a thought struck me! The Shikon jewel! With its' tainted power I could control him and, like all evil villains, take over the world!" Yukio threw his head back laughed. _

_Kagome could now see the tainted, black jewel in his neck. If she could mange to get it, then it would be purified and Yukio would no longer be a threat. A threat that still left him to be destroyed, but how. Kagome was getting frustrated more and more by the second. 'How the hell am I supposed to defeat this guy.' She screamed in her mind._

End flashback.

"The jewel!" Kagome shouted.

"What?" InuYasha and Miroku screamed at the same time, looking at her. "The jewel? I thought it was purified!" InuYasha yelled, now extremely confused.

"No, it never was!" Kagome bellowed. "Yukio has it! And that is what he is using to control Sesshomaru."

"What!" InuYasha burst, his face turning every shade of red, known to man and several known to monkeys. Then his eyes began to twitch uncontrollably. "You failed to mention that!" He said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry!" Kagome apologized.

"Never mind that!" InuYasha shout back to her, as he dodged a poison claw strike from Sesshomaru. "Where is the jewel?"

"In his neck!" Kagome replied.

"Alright, then." InuYasha said, to himself. He prepared his body for the attack that would hopefully end this. The hanyou knew he would have to do this quickly, for he was losing his strength quickly. It would not be long till he was just a puddle of red lying on the marble. InuYasha readied his stance toward Sesshomaru, who was standing some thirty feet away without his sword not drawn. _'Fatal mistake, dear brother.'_ InuYasha commented in his mind at the lack of Sesshomaru's sword. _'Alright I have one chance. One chance to save Kagome and Kensie. This is all for you!'_

InuYasha pushed off his back foot and ran toward Sesshomaru. Ignoring the searing pain in his shoulder, InuYasha throw his sword over his body to get more power behind his blade. Every time he took a step, reached closer to Sesshomaru. Less than five seconds later, InuYasha was five feet away from his target.

With a mighty yell, InuYasha swung his sword toward its victim, however it was stopped.

A bright white light, full of purity, glazed in front of InuYasha, leaving him dumbfounded. Sesshomaru also had a look of surprise on his face.

"What the hell was that?" Yukio shouted at Kagome.

Kagome shook her head. She had no bow in her hand. Her bow was on the other side of the room. However, Kagome had a look of horror on her face. Her usually calm eyes mirror fear and terror as she looked over the fighting duo and to the doorway of the castle.

"Kagome, why did you do that?" InuYasha questioned the miko.

"I-I- It can't be!" She stammered as she began trembling.

"It's alright Kagome." InuYasha replied, looking across the room. And what he saw made his jaw drop.

"You're supposed to be dead!" InuYasha shouted to the figure in the doorway.

The person smirked and threw back their head and laughed. "Silly InuYasha. Kikyo will never be dead without you in her arms!"

* * *

She's back! I just had to put Kikyo back in. Even though I can't stand the sight of that pale witch. Sorry that it took so long. Like I said before I had a lot of things that happened to me. So yeah. Anyways, please review or I will stop writing! 


	14. Halftime Show

**Killed by a Brother**

**Summary:** Two years after Sesshomaru murder his younger half brother, InuYasha comes back to life. Only to find that he has a son and Kagome is being held captive by Sesshomaru. Can he find some way to save her?

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 14! Hope you enjoy.

Thanks for the following reviewers:

Mysterywritor07: Thanks. Tee hee hee, just wait and see what I do with Kikyo.

Laughingstocksables: Don't worry! Kikyo will die and Sesshomaru will be fine. (Maybe)

Yami Yugi Girl: Well, you don't have to wait any longer.

Koukou Ra-men: May I offer you a cough drop?

Kewsithydemon: I love to be loved! Tee hee. And Yes I had to bring her back.

sakura14o: Alright, then I won't stop.

Simonkal of Inuy: Thanks for all your reviews. I replied to you earlier about your question.

YamiHaruko: Yes the witch is back. Muhahah!

Kagomes pup: Yep, the clay pot is back. I have a feeling Kagome is going to tear the witch to shreds, before anyone can lay a finger on her.

nessie: yep, they have an itty bitty baby!

Avelyn Lauren: InuYasha (hopefully) will be in their arms.

"Kikyo! What the hell are you doing here?" InuYasha screamed at the previously dead miko standing in the massive doorway.

Kikyo tilted her head and smiled. "Oh, InuYasha, you know I can't live without you." She laughed.

"BUT YOU WERE DEAD!" InuYasha shouted at her, completely disregarding his fight Yukio.

"Oh, you are so cute when you don't know what you are talking about, Yashie."

Kagome's eye began twitching eye faster and faster every time Kikyo spoke. She tried biting her lip to conceal her anger, but only succeeded in getting a bloody lip. "DON'T CALL HIM YASHIE!" She burst, lunging to the clay witch. Miroku and Rin tried to hold her back, but could not.

"For Buddha's sake! Don't you get it? He doesn't love you anymore!" Shouted Kagome, as InuYasha grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back.

"Kagome, watcht it!" InuYasha grunted as Kagome accidentally hit him in the face.

"Oh, he loves me." Kikyo replied. "What I don't get is why he came back here? I mean, what does he have to come back too." She paused and looked Kagome from head to toe. Her kimono was ripped, covered in dirt and bloody. "You are pathetic." She said in cold sharp words the pierced Kagome like daggers.

Kagome was taken back. "I-I'm pathetic!" She shuddered. "At least I'm dead!"

"Yeah, well. At least I'm not a copy. A rather poor copy I might add."

"Excuse me!"

"Yes, I can sense it now. My sister Keade must have trained you or how else would you be able to use your powers. Tsk you are just a copy of me. My clothes, my powers and my looks. Why would InuYasha want you, when he could have the original?"

"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU, YOU HORRIBLE DEAD DRYED UP HAG!" It was the last straw for Kagome. She broke InuYasha's grasp and ran for Kikyo's throat. The dead miko had a face of shock as Kagome jumped on top of her, sending them both flying in the air. They landed with an ump.

"Get off me!" Kikyo shouted, digging her nails into Kagome's flesh.

"Never!" Replied Kagome, strengthening her death grip around Kikyo's throat.

InuYasha stood there dumbfounded, with his mouth hanging open. _'Great, she's here. What the hell am I suppose to do now? Doesn't she get it? I don't love her. I love Kagome.'_ He sighed and shook his head. _'Oh yeah! I was in the middle of a battle_.' The hanyou turned around to see Sesshomaru lying on the ground rolling around with laughter.

"Oh, that is the funniest thing I've ever seen." Yukio laughed, wiping a tear from Sesshomaru's face. He stood up and straightened his robes. "You know I must confess, that I am a little jealous of you; having two beautiful women fighting over you." He chuckled a bit, before sitting down to watch "the halftime show."

"Why the hell did you come back!" Kagome shrieked for the hundredth time. She was still up top of the witch and had no plans of getting off. The young and alive miko continued to give Kikyo hit after hit in the face.

"Oh you know!" Kikyo grunted, finally freeing herself of Kagome. She threw Kagome over her head and was now on top of her, punching her continually in the face.

"AHHH!" Cried Kagome. Her lip split and blood dripped down her face.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted. After just standing there, helpless, he realized that he needed to help her. She was clearly losing. Kikyo, being dead and all, received no pain or blood loss and still had plenty of energy to use on the poor mortal girl. "Hang on Kagome, I'm coming." InuYasha unsheathed his sword and ran toward them.

"No!" Kagome wheezed at the running figure of InuYasha. Her face had lost the beautiful, purity and was now cover in scars on bruises. "Please no!"

"Kagome…" He gazed on her. Kikyo gave a menacing look to Kagome.

"Shut up Bitch!"

Words cut deep into Kagome. Over the last years she had been called hurtful names, but this one…. Being said by Kikyo, made it hurt even more.

"_Slut"_

"_Whore" _

"_Your Son is a bastard."_

"_Bitch!"_

They have all been said. Mostly by her own mother. But the villagers, too. When she first started the training, Kagome heard the whispers, the rumors that floated around her. She replied to them by fleeing to her hut and crying silent tears. She never defended herself, never. "I'm not going to take this anymore." She whispered to herself, psyching up.

"What was that?" Kikyo laughed, pausing for a moment, taking her fists away from Kagome's face and putting them on her waist.

"You heard me!" With a surge of energy, Kagome stood up. Grabbing Kikyo's wrist, she threw her over her shoulder and into the wall.

InuYasha was shocked, along with Miroku.

"Where did that come from?" Miroku asked himself.

Breathlessly, Kagome walked over grabbed her bow, which she had dropped earlier and stood in front of Kikyo. She placed an arrow on the bow and played with it.

"You know, after InuYasha died, I was pushed around and called things. I didn't mind, but when a bitch like you says it to me, I got pissed." She grabbed the bow sting, carefully aimed. "You don't mind, do you, InuYasha?"

InuYasha smirked. "Not all."

"Good. Well, Kikyo, you heard the man. You won't be missed!"

Kikyo vanished in blinding blue light as the arrow passed threw her.

Ok, Chapter 14 done. sigh this story is harder then it looks. Sadly, I don't' know if there will be a chapter 15. I'm not saying this for more reviews. I'm just saying, there really isn't a….a…..purpose, for lack of better words. I'm having trouble writing this. I promise this, my readers, I will try my best. Where my best leads me? I have no clue.


	15. Final Showdown!

**Killed by a Brother**

**Summary:** Two years after Sesshomaru murder his younger half brother, InuYasha comes back to life. Only to find that he has a son and Kagome is being held captive by Sesshomaru. Can he find some way to save her?

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone here it is. The long awaited last battle with Yukio/Sesshomaru. I do hope you enjoy. I am heartily sorry for taking so long to update chapters. I never ever seem to get any free time for myself to written, but anyways. Here is Chapter 15! (After the reviews of course!)

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own InuYasha………..YET!

ilovekikyo: Well...that's your opinion.

Mysterywritor07: I may take you up on that offer.

Kewsithydemon: Hey, I e-mailed you earlier. EVERYONE PLEASE READ HER STORYS!

Kagomes pup: Eh, I don't like earth shattering ka-booms.

Koukou Ra-men: Yeah, I'm glad you can review. Would you like cherry or honey lemon?

Avelyn Lauren: Arigatoa nd ja ne to you to. What the heck does that mean?

FunniesKitten:Oh you're the sweetest! Your totally won the award for most loyal and encouraging reviewer. Its reviews like that keep me writing. author breaks into tears That only was a tad bit sapping, wasn't?

Simonkal of Inuy: Yes it was a lot of bashing, thank you very much. I really don't like Kikyo that much, though you wouldn't know it if you read my other, No More Broken Promises. Sorry about the long update.

laughingstockstables: Tee, hee, hee. I love girl fights!

THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!

Kagome walked over to where Kikyo had lain. All that was left of her was a pile of dust, dirt and bones. Her kimono lay under the mess. Kagome kicked through the muddle, to make sure that miko was truly gone.

"She's finally dead." She whispered, pushing her raven hair out of her face. She winced when her hand touched her face. Her face was black and blue. Every inch was covered in bruises. On her left cheek, was a small gash and drops of blood slid down her cheek. Both her eyes were black. She worse for the wear.

"Kagome are you alright?" InuYasha asked, walking toward her.

Kagome turned her head to see InuYasha walking toward her, his face full of worry. Let out a small smile. She nodded and said, "Yeah, I am." She paused. "Yashie!"

The hanyou laughed. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Maybe." Kagome replied, in a flirtatious manner.

"You are so cruel."

"Well, that was certainly interesting." Yukio said, cutting the silence with his cold words. Sesshomaru stood up. "What do you say InuYasha, Shall we continue our battle?" Sesshomaru drew Tolkijin and pointed at him.

InuYasha backed closer to Kagome. "I'm sorry Kagome, but there's no other way. I have to kill him."

"But he's-."

"I don't want to hear it! Not that stupid, 'He's your brother.' thing. If you haven't noticed, Kagome, Sesshomaru hasn't been the older brother a guy could have. Come on, he's tried to kill us on a number of occasions and you want me to spare his life? I'm sorry Kagome, but there's no other way!"

"Yes there is! Gees, InuYasha would you shut up for a moment and let me talk!" Kagome shouted at him, in one breath.

"Fine!" Yelled InuYasha.

"Stop yelling!

"I'm not yelling!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes-."

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Roared Miroku. The two had been yelling at each other, they hadn't notice Miroku and Rin were standing behind them. Rin, still being scared and unaware what was going on, hid behind Miroku's leg.

"If you guys haven't noticed, Yukio/Sesshomaru guy is heading right toward us, so I suggest that you two stop arguing and figure how the hell we're going to destroy him!" Continued, Miroku, still shouting.

"Oh." Kagome and InuYasha said at the same time.

Sesshomaru was about ten feet away, when the couple realized he was standing there. With a small smirk, he lifted his sword above his head. A blue light surrounded the sword and just like before, Sesshomaru unleashed his powerful Dragon Strike, sending the group jumping off in different directions. Miroku grabbed Rin by the waist and jumped to the left, while InuYasha grabbed Kagome close to him, his back was toward Sesshomaru shielding most, if not all of the blast from Kagome.

InuYasha bit his bottom lip from the searing pain on his back. The blast disintegrated most his red kimono and white undershirt. You could see his skin that was covered in his own blood. There were several gashes that went down from the top of this back always to his lower back.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed in that pitched squeal that drives me up a wall. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure." Came his feeble reply.

"No your not, you back!"

"Yeah, well, ain't much we can do about it, can we?"

"Sorry."

"Feh, it's all alright. I would do anything for you."

Kagome blushed.

"You know you two make me sick!" Spat Yukio.

InuYasha winced as he turned to face him.

"Always, happy, always lovely dovey to one another." Yukio continued on, Sesshomaru had a disgusted look on his face. "Love, how pathetic. Only fools love! Heh, I should just kill you right now!"

"You know, I feel sorry for you!" Kagome shouted, stepping from behind InuYasha. "You've been loved, have you?"

"Stupid girl. I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DIE!" Sesshomaru sent attack after attack at her. Thankfully, for her sake and InuYasha's, Kagome managed some strength and put up a barrier. Dust, dirt and other things swirled around them and into Kagome's eyes. She closed them, hard. It was useless, dust found its way and caused tears streaming down her face. She coughed and sputtered. It now found its way into her lungs. Several minutes went on. Still, Sesshomaru sent attack after attack at them. He would have to weaken sooner or later, but could Kagome hold that long?

"Kag-Kagome?" Inuyasha said to her. "Please let me out!" The barrier was preventing him from leaving her. "I can stop him! I can stop all of this!" He put his hand on the tang of his sword. He looked at her. She looked like she was about to faint. This barrier was using all her strength.

The young miko felt weak. She was surprised that her knees were still holding her up. She had to hold on. She had, she needed to protect InuYasha.

"Kagome! InuYasha!" Miroku called out, shedding Rin from the dust. "It's been too long. Kagome can't hold a barrier that long."

Rin looked out to the middle of the room. She really didn't understand what was going on. She saw a massive blue bubble, which InuYasha and Kagome were stuck in the middle of. Then, she saw Sesshomaru. He looked so sinister. His face was contorted in anger and hatred. This wasn't him. Sesshomaru had always been kind to her, so why was he acting like this? How could he do this?

"Lord Sesshomaru..." She whispered, slowly pulling away from Miroku.

No answer. He kept on attacking.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please stop!" Rin broke away and ran toward her mentor.

Sesshomaru stopped. He pulled his sword down. "What?" Yukio hissed.

"Rin..." It was Sesshomaru's voice. "Stay back!"

"Sesshomaru. Please fight it!"

"Rin." Came a hazily voice. The barrier had fallen down and the dust settled. Kagome leaned on InuYasha for strength. "You did it."

"Fools!" Yukio shouted. "I have control over this body. Attack, you pathetic fool." Sesshomaru grabbed his sword. He raised it over his head. 0

"No..." Sesshomaru shouted, lowering his sword.

"How dare you go against me!

"InuYasha, go!" Kagome whispered into his ear. "Weaken him and I can get a clear shot with my arrow."

"Oh, so you can kill him and I can't!" Retorted InuYasha.

"I'm not going to kill him! I'm going to purify the jewel. It's tainted and giving Yukio the strength over Sesshomaru. Removed it and Sesshomaru will win his body back!"

"Oh, that makes perfect sense!"

InuYasha got into a fighting stance. His back still in pain with sudden movements, otherwise he was fine. The Tetsusaiga was out, in all its glory. The hanyou pointed it at Sesshomaru.

"Hey Sesshomaru! If you can hear me, no offense!" He sent a wind scar at him. Still in the battle with himself, Sesshomaru/Yukio didn't have a chance to react. They were sent backwards, hitting against the far wall.

"Very clever, half breed, but you still can't beat me!" Yukio spat, forcing Sesshomaru under his control.

"Yeah, yeah, blah blah half breed, blah." InuYasha put the Tetsusaiga on his back. "You know I've only heard that a billion and one times!" He lunged at him. Their swords clashed only inches from their faces. They both pushed back on the other, hoping gain the upper hand.

"Come on InuYasha, you can do it!" Cheered Kagome. "Crap, where's my bow?" The fight continued on, she frantically searched for her bow.

"Kagome, you can step in at any time now!" Called InuYasha to her, taking another slash from Sesshomaru in the chest. "Back off will yah!" He replied by attacking him, a sharp cut from the shoulder down.

Back and forth they went, exchanging blows. Both were now covered in deep wounds, bleeding profusely.

Out of breath, Sesshomaru took a step back from his attacker. "InuYasha, you'll never beat me! You're too weak! You, your bitch and your son!"

"Excuse me?"

Sesshomaru looked to his right. Kagome was standing, with her bow pulled back.

"Yes Yukio, you are completely right. We are weak. That's why we are about to beat your sorry butt!" A bright white light surrounded her arrow. It instantly became sacred. She quickly aimed. If she missed, she'd be taking Sesshomaru's life too. And while she did not like him, she knew that he did not deserve to die. She found that 'sweet spot' under his chin, in his neck. She could see the tainted black glow around it.

"Ok," She whispered to herself. "You can do it." Kagome closed her eyes and let go.

She heard ear piercing scream. The miko quickly opened her eyes. She saw Sesshomaru down on his knees, grasping his neck. Blood was seeping through his fingers. The black jewel was several feet away from him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Cried Rin, running to his side.

"Rin" He wheezed. "I'm fine."

Rin wrapped her arms around him and wept.

A thin black cloud appeared over him and Yukio's voice erupted from it. "Damn you cursed fools! May you go to hell!"

"Same to you!" InuYasha shouted back at it.

The cloud or Yukio, rapidly floated to the jewel.

"Oh, crap!" Kagome quickly ran over to it, barely getting before he did. She picked it up and pulled it to her face and softly said. "I wish Yukio was gone and he has a happy afterlife."

"Poof"

They looked up. Yukio was gone. There was no sound or sign of him. He vanished unceremoniously.

"He's gone! We did it InuYasha!" Kagome ran up to him and threw herself at him.

"Ow!" InuYasha replied catching her. He was still covered in the battle scars.

"Oh, Sorry!"

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He kissed her gently on the lips.

Kagome smiled as her lips collided with his own. It was such a sweet taste. It filled her with warmth and happiness, something she had not felt in almost two years. She felt his tongue brush against her lips, begging for entry . She opened a bit allowing him in.

It had been so long since, she had kissed a man, that she almost forgot what it was like.

They pulled apart, not wanting to, of course.

They looked over to Miroku, who raised an eyebrow. "Come on." He said, gesturing with his staff. "I have a girl who I want to get home to."

They both laughed.

"See you Sesshomaru!" Kagome called out.

Sesshomaru looked up at them giving them the same coldhearted stare. "Thanks." He muttered.

Yeah evil guy is now dead! Yippee Ok sorry for the long update. I had a church retreat, then my computer got a virus! Yeah that wasn't fun. Stupid firewalls….. Anyways. I hope you likee it! One more chapter to go, then I'm done! Oh and for all you Harry Potter fans out there, I have another story out. It's called, My Ruined Life. Check it out! I promise I'll update quicker!


	16. Together Forever

**Killed by a Brother**

**Summary:** Two years after Sesshomaru murdered his younger half brother, InuYasha comes back to life. Only to find that he has a son and Kagome is being held captive by Sesshomaru. Can he find some way to save her?

**Author's Comment: **Well, all good things must come to an end sooner or later. I want to say thank to all those people who reviewed. It is because of you, that I wrote. I enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it. It going to feel weird, not updating it, anymore. After all, this was my first story that I've posted. I will miss you all and hope that you will continue reading my other stories.

**THANKS TO ALL, WHO REVIEWED:**

kazi: Thanks, I'm not giving up on this story, seeing that this is the finally chapter.

inufan8900: Oh, you're soooo sweet!

Koukou Ra-men: You're pretty good, to.

FunniesKitten: No need to thank me, for what is true. You really are sweet and loyal . I'm hoping to write another story, I have an idea floating around in my head, hopefully in the next few weeks you'll see another story from me.

YamiHaruko: Thanks for all the reviews you've given me over the last few chapters.

Yami Yugi Girl: Wow! I love you too (not like that!)

Avelyn Lauren: Cool, what language is that?

Kewsithydemon: Sorry I forgot what I wrote you earlier. Have you updated lately? Well, do it soon! I COMMAND THAT EVERYONE MUST READ HER STORIES!

laughingstockstables: OH, I loved your review! Tee hee hee hee.

Simonkal of Inuy: Hey, I just wanted to say, thanks. You really helped me improve my writing and for that, I bow my hat to you!

**Disclaimer:** I can't take over the world, so I guess I don't own InuYasha……Dang…

Hand in hand, they walked down the dirt road. It was mid-afternoon and the sun was high in the air, baking the ground below. The trees were green with life and the birds' chorus filled them. The happy couple. Since the beginning everyone pulled for them, hoped that they would be together. That perfect couple.

Kagome looked and InuYasha. Nothing about him had changed. His blue hair fell over his eyes, casting a shadow over his face. His deep amber eyes, looking into her own. They seemed to pierce her soul with such an emotion; Kagome could not take it anymore. She wept, large tears of joy it seemed that the world could not contain them. They rolled down her cheek and fell off her face.

At first InuYasha was taken aback by these tears. Was she upset that he had returned?

"Kagome?" He whispered. He reached out and brushed away a tear with his thumb. "Please don't cry."

"I can't help it." She sniffled. "I'm just so happy." She stooped walking and turned toward him. Leaning into his chest, she sighed, "You're finally back."

InuYasha looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I promise you, I will never leave again. I promise that I'll always be here, by your side. I love you and I always will."

"You do." Kagome choked. It almost seemed too good to be true.

He pulled her into him a little tighter and said, "of course I do." H leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Kagome pushed up, to deepen the kiss and soon the two were locked in a passionate embrace. They finally broke apart, when they realized Miroku was standing behind them.

He laughed. "I think you may want to save some of that, for later. You know, when Kensie is fast asleep."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Pervert."

"Forgive me Lady Kagome. I just wish we would hurry. I want to be home with my wife, she is after all pregnant."

"Oh my God, Sango's Pregnant!" Her eyes went big. "When did this happen?"

"She told me a few days ago, right after Sesshomaru kidnapped you."

"Well, what are we doing standing around? I want to see my son and talk to that slut." Kagome broke off in a brisk run, leaving InuYasha and Miroku eating her dust.

Back at the village.

"They've sure been gone a long time." Sighed Sango. She sat quietly next to the fire, playing with Kensie. Keade stood next to her carefully tending to the fire. They were outside Kagome's hut, waiting for the guys to come back.

"I know ye are worried, but never fear. InuYasha is with them." Keade assured her.

"That's what worries me." Sango replied. She looked down at Kensie. _'So innocent'_ She thought. _'He has no idea what his parents have been through._' "I just wish they were back. I miss Kagome, she knows a lot about this pregnancy thing. And I long to be in the arms of husband." She held Kensie in her arms, bouncing him up and down. Kensie laughed happily as Sango tossed him in the air. Then Sango put him down next to her and on the soft grass.

"You play nicely" Sango told him as he grabbed a hand full of grass and tossed into the air. She laughed as the blades of grass got caught in his silver hair.

"What am I going to do with you?" She pulled the blades of grass out of his hair. Picking him up, she stood up and brushed the dirt from her kimono. "Come on, let's go inside and get you cleaned up before your parents come home. I want you to look nice."

"Too late!" Came a voice behind her.

Sango turned to her best friend running toward her. "Kagome!" Forgetting that Kensie was even in her arms, she ran out to embrace her friend. The two hugged each other so tightly, that poor Kensie was squeezed in between them.

"Um Kagome? Sango? I would appreciate if you would suffocate my son." InuYasha stepped into the picture now, along with Miroku behind him.

"InuYasha! Miroku!" Sango pulled away and gave Kensie to Kagome. She ran toward her husband.

"How have you been?" Miroku whispered as he kissed her softly.

Sango wrapped her arms around him. "Better now that you're here."

Kagome smiled as she looked down at her son. "How's my little boy been?" She kissed on top his head.

"A handful." Keade replied.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for taking so good care of him."

"Don't thank me. Thank Sango, she did most the work."

"Oh really, and what, was that practice."

Sango pushed Miroku away. "Did he tell you?" Damn, Miroku I wanted to tell her!"

"Oh who cares!" Kagome cried. "All that matters is that you're going to be a mom!"

They both squealed, giving InuYasha a big headache.

"Come on, Kensie." InuYasha said, taking him from his mother's arms. "Let's go and let them be." InuYasha walked away, disappearing into the forest.

It took Kagome a few minutes for her to realize that InuYasha and Kensie were not there.

"Hey, did you guys see where InuYasha went?" Kagome asked Miroku and Sango.

Miroku replied, "I saw him take Kensie that way." Pointed down a small dirt path that Kagome knew where it led to a garden.

With a mutter of thanks, Kagome started down the path.

It seemed with just the few steps she took, Kagome was walking to another time. A time, where everything had gone right and meant to be. A time where she could truly be in the arms of her beloved.

She looked up ahead, where the forest path grew into a large clearing. InuYasha sat on a fallen log, tickling Kensie. Kagome could not help and smile when she saw that her son was finally playing with his father. Not wanting to disturb their bonding time, Kagome lean against a tree, silently watching them.

How many dreams had she had? Of InuYasha returning, coming home sweeping her off her feet, and finally giving Kensie what he needed most. Now it seemed it was a reality.

"Momma!" Kensie said, causing InuYasha to turn around to see his Kagome standing there. Kensie waddled away from his dad and, with arms wide open, headed to Kagome.

"Hello, sweetheart." Kagome bent down and picked him. She kissed him on his forehead. "You like playing with Daddy?"

"Daddy." Replied Kensie, more as a laugh. He little hand extended toward InuYasha as if he were trying to reach him.

InuYasha smiled and stood up. "Hey, big guy." Kensie grabbed InuYasha's hand with his right hand, and took Kagome's hand in his left. Then he slowly brought his parents' hand together. "Mommy and Daddy!" He squealed.

At first Kagome and InuYasha had no idea how to react. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes, glazing deeply into their souls. Both fell into a phase of silence.

"So what does this mean?" Kagome asked. "Are we together again, or..?"

"A fairytale ending." InuYasha said.

Kagome became confused. "What?"

"You used to read me those stories remember? About a Prince saving a girl. They would fall in love and ride into the sunset. Their love would more then just a lifetime, but for an eternity and that nothing could destroy it. You told that was a fairytale ending." He took Kensie out of her arms and placed him down beside them. He took both Kagome's hands in his. "Now I know we can't ride into the sunset, but I want that fairytale ending. Kagome, Heaven and hell couldn't keep us apart. I love you, and always will even if eternity does end."

InuYasha didn't wait for Kagome to say anything. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Ewww. Kissing yucky." Kensie said, as he watched his parents.

"I." Kagome started, when they finally broke apart. "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

"To what?"

"To being my wife."

A huge smile overpowered her face, as Kagome leapt at him. She was consumed by so many emotions and finally, sadness was not one of them.

"YES YES YES!" She shrieked, kissing InuYasha's face and neck again and again.

"Ah! Stop! Kagome I need to breath!" InuYasha laughed.

"Sorry."

"Well, what to do think Kensie?" InuYasha asked, throwing Kensie up into the air. "You like have two parents?"

Kensie smiled and nodded. Kagome and InuYasha pulled into together, giving him a big bear huge.

And when they broke apart Kensie said, "Together again, forever."

And they were…

The End.


End file.
